Bite Me
by TheSlayerInTheTardis
Summary: (Origionally: The Art of Slaying, by Cordelia Chase) What if wasn't Buffy who was chosen? It's Cordelia's first day back since she found out she was a slayer. Not only does she have to cope with keeping her friends completely out of the loop, it's time to meet the new watcher. Slightly AU season 1. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome Back (Part 1)

What if wasn't Buffy who was chosen? I've always loved how Cordy grows as a person on Angel and I thought what if she was forced to do that on Buffy? So here's my attempt. It's Cordelia's first day back since she found out she was a slayer. Not only does she have to cope with keeping her friends completely out of the loop, it's time to meet the new watcher. Slightly AU season 1… Please read and review! Oh, some stuff doesn't happen in the same order as it does in Buffy but I figured, hey, what the hell? Right? Maybe Dark Buffy in the near future…

**_DISCLAMER:_**_ All characters belong to Joss and other awesome people I don't know but (Shh…) I borrow them on weekends sometimes... _

* * *

_In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer._

The Slayer awoke from her nightmare in a cold sweat; her breathing heavy. She brushed the hair out of her eyes with the back of her palm and pushed her body up. She took in her surroundings. See, she told herself, safe. Her lavish, spacious bedroom with sky blue walls and designer furnishings surrounded her. She knew it was safe here, "just a dream." She whispered out loud. "Just a dream." But she knew it was more. Something more that she refused to accept. _A prophecy._

After a few moments, Cordelia stepped out of the bed, let down the blind, striped from her nightgown and stepped into the en suite. Cordelia stepped into the shower. The warm water engulfed her, loosening the knot in her back and soothing her aches. Cordelia Chase was a normal teenager. No, more than normal. _Better_ than normal. She was the most popular girl at Sunnydale High and that was not about to change. No stupid Watchers council was going to tell her otherwise; no secret van's, no creepy letters, and certainly no weird-freak-faced bloodsucker! That was not a part of her life; they would just have to find someone else. Case closed.

After dressing, Cordelia delicately applied her makeup and boufed her hair. Perfect! She beamed. She was ready for her first day back. She strode downstairs and into her kitchen where sat waiting a bowl of fresh strawberries. She ate a few but after a while decided she wasn't hungry. Cordelia made her way through to the front room, greeted her parents and changed into her heels. She then began her journey by car.

The car journey was silent but she and her mother didn't speak much anyway. When they'd arrived at school, she'd kissed her on the cheek, grabbed her sunglasses and waved a quick goodbye.

Cordelia stepped out of the car proudly. She realised full well everyone was staring, a smile slid across her glossed red lips.

A gaggle off tittering teens formed around her. "Cordelia! Ohmigosh!" Harmony clearly the new leader of the group. Cordelia would soon see to change that.

"Hey guys," she said with a sickly sweet smile, removing her sunglasses. She swished her hips from side to side as she walked. She motioned for the others to do so.

"Where've you been?" One of them crowed. Cordelia shrugged.

"Yeah," Someone said mindlessly. "We haven't seen you since..." At that moment, the whole world seemed to freeze, pause in motion. Everyone stared at the girl who had spoken, but honestly Cordelia

"Since what, Tiffany?" Cordelia didn't know how to respond. She felt like her body was paralyzed. Her break down? How else was she supposed to react? "The last day?" Everyone stared at her, mouths agape in horror. "I had stuff..." she faltered. She kept her breathing steady, or at least tried to, she was unsure if she'd succeeded, and tried to sound as collected as possible. "Going on at home."

The others nodded awkwardly and seemed to accept her answer. Cordelia then continued to steer the conversation to herself. After all, she had to tell her friends about her new shoes!

"'Scuse me," Xander wailed. "Comin' through, pardon me, 'scuse me, whoa! 'Scuse me, not sure how to stop! Please move, whoa, 'scuse me..." He narrowly missed Cordelia and as he hit the metal railing, she scoffed. "Whoa." He cried.

"Urhg!" she uttered to her friends with a knowing smirk. "Freakl!" It was then that the hallway bell sounded for class. Cordelia's friends sighed or groaned in annoyance and made their way reluctantly to class.

The first lesson passed arduously slowly for Cordelia. She hated only one thing about school; the lessons. I mean, why should she have to learn this crap? It should be optional! Especially something as pointless as this.

Still, she sighed, anything beats meeting her watcher. Instead of talking at the back with her friends, as she would normally, Cordelia, assured she'd saved her reputation this morning, let her mind wander back to that letter she'd received.

"_Dear Miss Chase,_" it had begun. Of course there was the seal; that had been her first clue that things weren't as the seemed. And then there was no return address but she'd assumed all was well. But _'The Slayer'_? She'd been certain it was a joke! "_We wish to inform you of your duties. It is pivotal that the information in this letter must remain confidential. Tomorrow, you will receive a visit from a member of the Watchers council. They will observe your daily life and assign you a watcher based on your needs. You, Miss Chase, are the Slayer. In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer. Keep this letter with you at all times, at 01600 hours tomorrow, it will be collected._" The letter went on (for five freaking pages) to talk about her duties, her heritage and most of all, her family life.

In short, it had made Cory's blood run cold. Naturally, she'd memorised it completely. (well the first paragraph. Come on, five pages!) Even if she'd only read it the once, that wasn't just the sort of thing you forget.

After the meeting with the 'Watchers Council' _and_ the vampire _and_ her giant freak out in front of everybody (The thought made her want to die) she's still been sure it was some kind of hoax; for all she knew they'd drugged her. Put her on steroids to give her this ability. (This God dammed ability she was going to find a way to get rid of.) There was no way this was real! And yet here she was, waiting to meet her Watcher.

_Crunch!_

"Argh!" Cordelia squealed. Everyone around her jumped in a start. She looked down. Blood mixed with ink was pooling on the table and her entire face flushed. The pen in her hands had been snapped into two and split the skin of her palm. It stung like crazy but she was certain it would heel fast. Her reputation however, not so much...

She smiled in embarrassment as everyone turned away from her. Harmony scowled at her as if to say '_what the hell?_' which only made her blush more. This had to be, she decided, the most embarrassing thing that could ever happen! Worse than being caught out in crocs! Cordelia hung her head in shame. Thankfully, there was only about ten minutes of the lesson left. Cordelia decided to simply wait it out and occupied herself with cleaning up.

It could have been worse. Thank god her Ralph Loren's were intact! And there was nothing on her dress, she supposed.

The bell sounded and she gathered her things. One lesson down, four to go.

"Cordelia," Said the teacher. She froze. "About catching up the work you missed." Cordelia sighed in annoyance. And now they expected her to do that! She was a slayer (alright, maybe.) But the point still stood that she shouldn't have to follow the same rules as everybody else, anymore! "I'd suggest you see miss Rosenberg." Willow's face widened in horror and Cordelia's face dropped in horror. She began to protest but the teacher dismissed her. Harmony sniggered and both girls turned red. She marched up to Willow.

"Look, I'm not-" She began. Her tone of course was bitchy. She was in no mood to talk to Willow but something cut her off. She fought hard not to laugh. "Willow!" She cried. "Nice dress! Good to know you've seen the softer side of Sears." And so, the torment began.

"Uh, oh," She squeaked. "Well, my mom picked it out."

"No wonder you're such a guy magnet," she continued. "Anyway, just copy up your notes for me for tomorrow. Got that?" Willow nodded timidly.

"Good." She spat. "Now go."

Cordelia stepped out into the hallway.

"Oof!" She cried as her back was sent flying and her body staggered back. Some loser had bumped into her. As she caught her balance, Cordy looked up. From halfway across the corridor, somebody, their face down, was picking themself up and wincing in pain. It wasn't her fault; they shouldn't have bumped into her. So, she couldn't exactly be blamed for her super-strength hurting them. Then they looked up with a glare.

It was not just some loser, she realised. It was the biggest looser.

"Xander Harris!" Cordelia spat his name, after realising it was him. Who did he think he was? Bumping into here like that? That was so his fault! Even though she'd sent him flying. Maybe this strength was good for something?

"Cordelia chase!" He said her name in the same way and stepped over. Corldellia sighed as her gathered her belongings. He simply watched as she collected her things across the ground. He nudged a pen towards her with his foot and rose.

"Urgh... you should watch where you're going!" She snapped. _How the hell could he be so clumsy? He'd done it, deliberately,_ she decided.

"Me?" He demanded.

"Yes you!" _Idiot._ "Urgh!" She grunted again.

"So lovely to see you back! So soon?" Xander mocked. On top of everything, she had no need of… this from… him.

"Yes! I do have a reputation to up hold! But I guess you wouldn't know about that now would you? Shoo! Go on! And tell your friend Jesse to leave me alone! How about you both just don't talk to me, okay." Cordelia stood up then and brushed down her bare knees. She thought she'd getten everything up; not like it wasn't important.

"Fine by me!" Cordelia sniggered at his comeback. She turned on her heels and marched away.

"You dropped your –" Xander started but she'd already said, she did _not_ want to speak to him.

"Shh!" She hissed over her sholder.

"See Ya Round!" He teased, inspecting the wooden steak. "Wow… Some people really do surprise ya," he uttered, making his way through the hallway traffic.

* * *

Now, she decided, would be a great time to pick up the next volume of her text book. After all, she would literally die if anyone saw her in the library. It was a good time to go when everyone else was in class, and besides, she didn't really feel like showing her face there again. God! Everyone was going to think she was some kind of a freak!

"Excuse me?" she called. There was no answer. Cordelia cringed; she hated these places! She'd hope to spend as little time in here as possible… it was just so gloomy! "Library guy?"

"Ahha!" cried the Librarian. His sudden appearance had cause Cordelia to jump. He was totally old looking, in Cordelia's opinion. He had way British glasses and a tweed suit! Dorky though it was, matched his accent.

"Miss Chase?" He asked with a half-smile.

"Yeah!" Cordelia snapped. "I need a book. The office said they'd tell you."

"No," he paused. "Miss Chase?" Cordelia shot him a confused face. This man was clearly crazy! He then dated across the room to behind his desk and pulled out a heavy looking book about a gazillion pages thick. Cordelia groaned.

"Urgh! That's what they want me to…" she trailed off as her eyes hit the cover.

**_VAMPYR_**

One simple word. One word that had caused so much destruction in her perfect life. Cordelia's head began to shake backwards and forwards rapidly.

"Oh God!" she cried.

"Now I know this must come as a bit of a shock to you-" she ignored the man as her heart began to thump.

"A librarian?" She squealed. "You're a librarian?" Shock near overwhelming her. She couldn't believe it! They'd assessed her, tested her and this was the best they could come up with? If she was going to have to do their warped idea of a job then why the hell couldn't she get someone cool or trendy or _NOT A LIBRARIAN_?

"Well, yes... you we're expecting something different?" He gawped. She couldn't take this.

"Oh no!" Cordelia wailed as she threw her arms in the air. She began to march around the library, even in this the lack of light, she somehow found coordination. "This is not happening!"

"Miss Chase?" He requested, picking up the book. Cordelia ignored him deliberately. There was no way she could deal with this! Doing… that was all well and good but it wasn't for her! She was prom queen not some stupid vampire duster!

"You're going to make me read that, aren't you?" She cried as he held the book. The librarian glanced down. "Oh God! Why won't you just kill me already? _You're_ my watcher? You're so… stuffy!"

"Miss Chase, sorry I'm confused, you –" He began but the girl cut him off once again. His voice was becoming angrier by this point.

"_You're confused?_ Try finding out you're supposed to save the world! And seriously? Who am I going to tell? Who's gonna believe me! _You? GOD!_"

"Miss Chase!" The librarian roared; he'd cracked. Her body shook and she practically sunk down do the ground as all of her angry energy deflated. Cordelia would never have taken being spoken to like that usually, especially by someone like him but today she just sunk. She was in no mood to be here.

"What?" She asked meekly, annoyed at the pushiness of the new man in her life. God! He was rude. "Calm down," uttered.

"You know you're the slayer?" He asked bluntly in a no-nonsense tone of voice that made Cordelia squirm.

"Well duh!" She hissed back, her voice venomous. Cordelia glared at the man. She tried to retain part of her anger but it just drained out of her like a sieve. Honestly, Cordelia Chase was scared.

"Oh…" He mumbled. A bewildered look crossed his face. "Well then… What do you know about vampires?"

Finally, her fury fought back. "I know they die. And that's it!" Cordelia said. "But that's not my job! There's no way I'm doing this anymore! You can't make me! I'm head cheerleader, I'm the prom queen! I'm not some pathetic little outcast who goes around with a pointy stick in her purse!" Without a second word, Cordelia ran from the room, steaming in anger. She was so furious she didn't even notice that as she burst through the doors, with such vigorous force, might I add, she near enough knocked over Xander Harris for the second time that day.

* * *

Xander stood up and sighed. God! She was turning out to be some crazy, wacked out little princess! (Maybe Jesse did stand a chance after all.) And that Librarian! Xander didn't even want to know what he was on!

Xander brushed the wooden steak through his fingers. Just when you think you know someone… he thought to himself as he trudged the long corridor. Wow. He'd have to tell the others.

* * *

**_So? What did you think? Please leave me a review! Reviews are like tiny little word-presents of helpful advice and motivation! In short, non-crazy speak, they're what keep me writing so, please? For a second chapter? Remember my pen hits the paper the first fave/follow I get. In future chapters, I'm thinking about including 'The Key' .THANKS FOR READING!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Welcome Back (Part 2)**

"So, what's up with Cordelia lately?" Aphrodesia sneered. Aura shrugged.

"Hey, Aphrodisia!" Someone called and Aphrodisa smiled.

"Oh, Hey!" She replied as her friend walked out of the changing room.

"I heard she had a break down!" Spat Aura viciously. The girl sniggered.

"Neg!" Aphrodisia gasped. The girls began to work their locker combinations in unison.

"Pos! She thought she saw a vampire! Ran about screaming!"

"Neg-ly!" Aura leant in to open her locker, then. Aphrodisia hadn't been paying attention to the situation, if she had, she may have seen, or prehaps been able to prevent, or at least slow down, what had haappened next.

"Well I heard from Blue, and she said that-" She was cut off by the horriffic sight. A body toppled down on her, practically flying locker, brushing her arm. Aphrodisia's deafening scream filled the air The girl lurched back and let the body fall as people staredf and gathered. She was horrified.

* * *

"Hey there, Will!" Smiled Jesse, she looked up from her book. Willow smiled back at her friends as they appeared in front of her, perking up as they caught her eyeline; Xander in particular.

"Hey guys,"

"Scooch over," said Xander as he hoped onto the wall behind her and dropped down to the bench she was sitting on. Willow rolled her eyes. Jesse tossed his bag onto the ground and shifted comfortably but didn't sit.

"What are you doing here all on your lonesome?" Xander asked nodding at the book she was reading. "Are you busy?"

"Nope, just reading. The new librarian recommended this." She held up her book proudly as Xander sighed and not just because the title was in French. Willow tensed as she saw his brow crumple. He was either deciding on how to bring up a difficult subject, Willow noticed, _or_ he needed help with math.

"I don't like the look of that librarian." Xander said finally. "He gives me the wiggins."

"Why?" Asked Jesse curiously and Willow, offended at the same time. Her eyes widened in shock.

"I saw him talking to Cordelia." Said Xander. Jesse let out a meek laugh and Willow sighed. She was thankful that that was all.

"Xander," She reasoned with excitement. "He seems amazing! He was like a curator at some British museum, or, or_ The_ British Museum, I'm not sure. Anyway, he knows everything, and he brought all these historical volumes and biographies. Besides; lots of people talk to Cordelia. Not by choice but –"

"No," Xander interrupted, shaking his head. "I mean like, it was weird. About 'Slaying' and stuff." He shuddered and the others tried not to laugh. He dug his hand into his bag. "I found this as well."

"Wow," said Willow; Xander wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or not.

"I bet she's building a _really _little fence!" Jesse teased as he whipped out the wooden pointed stake.

"Yeah, but think about it! She ran screaming _'Vampire!' 'Vampire!' _from the canteen last week. She had that major freak and this would totally explain it!" Xander didn't mean to fixate but the whole situation dumbfounded him. He rolled the weapon between his fingers.

"Maybe that's her dark painful secret?" Jesse continued. He waved his hands in the air pretending to be spooked.

"Are you dorks talking about me?" Came a voice from behind them, making everyone jump and Cordelia sigh. "Like I have time for this!"

"Hey! Cordelia!" Jesse exclaimed with a dorky smile. Xander tossed the stake over his sholder but of course, she'd already seen it.

"Oh, please!" She snapped. He could tell she was in a worse mood than usual. She turned to walk away. Cordelia shook her head and continued scanning for her clique. It was official; the whole school was talking about her. Even complete dorks like them!

From the other side of the grounds, Aura was tittering and her group surrounded them. Cordelia was annoyed they were paying so much attention to the wanabe and not her... But she decided to let it go. Today wasn't the best day to demand attention, she supposed, though it annoyed her.

Aphrodisa beckoned her with a squeaky chime so, reluctantly she made her towards them.

"It was horrible, you guys!" Aura wailed and Cordelia couldn't help but speed up. That was all she caught but even from here she could see the girl had been crying. Her make up ran halfway down her face and Cordelia sneered. How could she go out looking like that, eugh! Something had to be up.

"What's happened?" She asked quickly as she reached the heard. They parted to let her into the centre of the group.

"Ohmigosh!" Aura cried, pulling Cordelia into an uncomfortable hug. "It was so awful!"

Slowly, she prised the girl away from her body and patted her on the shoulder. She looked around menacingly indicating that she should be restrained if she attempted to do that again.

"Can someone _sane _tell me what happened?" She spat.

"Cordy," Said one of the other girls. "She found a dead guy. It was like totally gross!" At that moment Aura burst into tears. She babbled and everyone's attention turned back to her. Cordelia was frustrated

She pulled Harmony aside to find out what _really_ happened.

"Well?" she whispered with a harsh, no-nonsense tone.

"Some guy was stuffed in Aura's gum locker!"

"Dead." Cordelia gulped. Before, this kind of thing would never have happened. And if it did, why the hell should she care? But, _now_? Now, things were different. She was different. Death was different.

"Totally dead. Way dead." Harmony stated, eyes wide.

"How?" Cordelia found herself asking. Instantly she felt embarassed. Harmony looked at her in an awkward disgust. That _wasn't_ the sort of think you thought, let alone asked about.

"Eww! You don't just ask that!" Harmony snipped, echoing her thoughts. "How would I know?"

"Well," She felt reluctant to ask but she knew she'd need to find out. "Were there any marks?"

"Pull yourself together, Cordelia!" For a second, Cordy was certain Harmony would slap her but she couldn't draw her mind away from the body. "Morbid much? I didn't ask! What is up with you?"

"I…er… I gotta go!" She said uncomfortably, stepping around her friend. "Later." She shouted over her shoulder.

Cordelia practically ran for the changing rooms. Alright, she wanted nothing to do with vampires. She'd said that from the begining. But if they were in her school, threatening her life, her reputation; she was going to know about it. She reached the gym. There was tape round the outside and door was locked but Cordelia managed to kick it down. She cussed under her breath as he heel nearly snapped. She thought of the cost of getting her one-of-a-kind's fixed!

_You see, _she thought,_ kicking down doors, so not for stilettos. _When she was inside, it dawned on her that anyone could have seen her creeping into the murder scene! What would they have thought? She had to be more careful!

No!

No, she wouldn't need to be more careful! She was never doing this again. She was't doing this now, she was just... checking.

When she pulled back the cloth, the body totally grossed her out. She grimaced. And then her eyes flickered down to the neck. Damn!

The vampire _had_ fed.

"Brilliant! Everything bad always happens to _me_!" She nodded at the body. "And you, I guess."

* * *

"Hey! You! Librarian guy!" The young Slayer demanded. As always the library was empty and Giles was glad of it.

But what if it hadn't been and someone had heard her? He peered around from behind the stacks to see the teenager stomp in. To say the least, their first impressions hadn't gone too well. Rupert was aware of what the Slayer thought of him but she was entirely unaware of what he thought of her. She was reckless, irresponsible, selfish, all the things a Slayer should not be. She clearly wasn't careful and obviously didn't even want to be a Slayer! Needless to say, she was not what he had expected, let alone what he wanted. Giles couldn't believe he'd been assigned to _her_! Her! She was worse than him as a lad! She cared about no one! Nothing but herself! And that would get people killed.

"Sorry?" He called.

"Don't play dumb with me!" She snapped, her eyes narrowing. "The dead guy Aura's locker!" Giles stepped towards her. She seemed to be bothered, maybe this could work. He stepped into the light and she ran up the stairs, clutching her purse.

"Vam-_pire_!"

"I was afraid of this." Giles sighed, running his fingers across the bridge of his nose. He pushed up his glasses.

"You? What about _me_?" _This again, _Giles thought_. God damn it! She was so self-centred._ "Once was enough! All I was worried about was keeping my reputation and my friends! And not looking like a freak! I don't even care about your stupid vampire crap!"

"Then why are you here?" He reasoned.

"Because I don't want to die! And I don't want my people - my friends - to die! They all love me and there's no way I am destroying that! So you tell me what you're going to do!" Cordelia yelled, her eyes were now narrow clits and she looked like she might explode. Giles had no idea how to handle this.

"Is he, w-will he... rise again?" He asked solemnly, stuttering slightly.

"H-H-How the hell should I know?" The Slayer hissed mockingly.

"You really have no idea what's going on, do you?" He sighed again, trying in some way to communicate with the only person who could stop this. "You think it's coincidence, your being here? A slayer being chosen in Sunnydale? That boy was just the beginning."

"You listen to me! I am Cordelia Chase! Not a 'Slayer'! _Cordelia Chase! _Get it? You have no right to treat me like this!" Her voice cracked as the teenager screamed. Cordelia shook her head and let out an exaggerated sigh. She collapsed off her feet and sat on the stairs, gently placing her head in her hands. Giles could see she was trying not to cry. "Why are you and your council so obsessed with ruining my life?!"

"Because you are the Slayer." He said softly. She took a seat next to her, attempting to be comfort her. She was so tedious and frivolous, but he knew he had to help her; though he had no idea how. There had to be something in her of course, some reason why she was chosen. "Into each generation a Slayer is born, one girl in all the world, a Chosen One, one born with the strength and skill to hunt-" Cordelia cut him off, she'd seen this before.

"I read the damn letter!" She snapped.

"Then you've learned about your duty? Your gift?" The girl scoffed but nodded.

"I've _read_ it." She uttered.

"Then why won't you accept it?"

"Because it was a damn _letter_! Trying to controle my life! That might be who you are, all demons and vampires. But it's not who I am!" She repeated again. Giles had noticed by now that the Slayer was fixated on image and social acceptance. She was defined by her appearance and what people thought of her and nothing more. That's all she was; what people thought she was worth, in her eyes, was all she was worth.

"What do you know about this town?" He asked, standing up. Cordelia mimicked his action, she'd stopped crying now. Cordelia shrugged at his question but he'd just as he'd assumed; didn't answer. He turned to his office and began retrieving the books. His eyes flickered over the Slayer Handbook and he considered bringing it to her. '_No,' _he decided._ 'Not yet.'_

"Look around, Miss Chase. Just look at the history of this place. You'll find a, a steady stream of fairly odd occurrences. Now, I believe this whole area is a centre of mystical energy," (He emerged from the doorway then, holding four books.) "That things gravitate towards it that, that, that you might not find elsewhere." He set three books down to show her and handed her the last. Giles was afraid they would be to much for her to handle.

"You mean... Vampires? Likely story, England."

"I _mean _vampires, zombies, werewolves, incubi, succubi, everything you've ever dreaded was under your bed, but told yourself couldn't be by the light of day." He froze and looked into the girls eyes. She might be dull, selfish and many levels of superficial but he was sure he saw a glint of something. Some kind of goodness; desire to help people, somewhere inside of her. And that gave him hope. "They're all real! You seen them. yourself! It's not trickery, Miss Chase."

"Oh my God!" Cordelia shook her head and lent against the wall, turning pale. Giles took the heavy book from her.

"I can't do this," She said softly. "If you want them dead, just go and freaking kill them yourself."

"I-I'm a Watcher," He stuttered, abruptly taken back. She'd said it before but he'd been certain she'd accept once she explained. "I-I haven't the skill..."

"Neither do I!"

"Cordelia Chase. You are the Slayer. You slay. I'm your watcher, I train you, prepare you –" Cordelia cut him off again, eyes narrowing in anger once again.

"For what exactly?" She sniped. "For losing my friends? For being unpopular? Being a freak? Secluding myself from everything I know? Go for it, Watcher-guy! Prepare me for that!" Giles thought the girl might cry again, and for a moment was speechless.

Cordelia scoffed in disgust and turned away. "It's getting worse," Giles said in an attempt to keep her from running off.

"Guess what?" She spun back to him one final time. "Don't care!" She snapped. Ste turned again and attempted to walk away from him; from this. The librarian wouldn't let her leave though; he put his arm out to stop her. She had no idea why she'd came here! This was crazy"

"The influx of the undead, the... supernatural occurrences, it's been building for years. There's a reason why _you_ were chosen, a reason why it's _now_!"

"Because now…" Cordelia thought. "I've become a freak! Some sooper-human, creepy, demon _thing_!"

"Chosen," he said but Cordelia shook her head, tousles of black hair fell in front of her eyes.

"Something's coming, something, something... something is, is gonna happen here. Soon!"

"Oh please!" She gushed. "Deal!"

Giles ignored her whining. He had to get her to do something, anything! "The signs, as far as I can tell, point to a crucial mystical upheaval, very soon. Days. Possibly less." Giles felt uncomfortable and waited for her response.

"I've lived here my entire life, Mr…" Cordelia trailed off. She realised she didn't even know his name.

"Giles! R.. R… Rupert Giles." He stuttered.

"Mr Giles!" She repeated. "This is Sunnydale! How evil can it be?"

…

The candles surrounded him; the Master. As did the vampires bearing torches as they gathered. Luke began chanting.

_**"The sleeper will wake.**_

_**"The sleeper will wake.**_

_**"The sleeper will wake.**_

_**"The sleeper will wake, and the world will bleed.**_

_**"Amen!"**_

* * *

**A/N - Not important.**

**Alrighty! Second chapter! Did we like? Just a quick thank you to everyone who reviewed/faved/followed! I'm so glad you guys have enjoyed it so far and the next chapter will be up ASAP. (Despite me having computer problems.) You might be noticing a few slight changes to the plot but of course that's to be expected as this is an AU, remeber don't hack me up in my sleep if you don't like the way things work out. **

**Also, you might be thinking "Why the hell in over 4,000 is she only halfway through the first episode?!" Well that's because I really want to make the stages of Cordy's acceptance (or UNacceptance - not giving anything away) of her slayer duties quite clear and really establish her new position as slayer. After all, her and Buffy are not at all alike, now are they? So it'd be a bit unfair to do thing's in exactly the same was as we all know that is not the way Cordelia would handle them. So, anyway, not all episode's are going to be includes and if I miss your favourite out, I'm sorry. Although, in future chapters, an appearance from the key, characters from their series relevant to my plot and original sub-plots are all to come. :)**

**Oh and sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. My laptop's been broken so I've had to uninstall Word for a short time, I'm using a kinda-sucky document thingy to type it up. I sincerely apologise. And again - PLEASE leave me a review, follow or fave :) For the next chapter.**

**Criticism always welcome!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Welcome Back (Part 3)

Cordelia pulled up her dress, examining her figure. She looked at herself in her full-length body mirror and smiled at what she saw. Tonight was her first night at the Bronze since…

Anyway

, she had to look her best. She ran the brush through her hair once again, glided the scarlet balm across her lips and flattened her red-black dress with her palms.

"I rock," Said Cordelia out loud, grinning, and then shook her head at how lame she sounded.

Cordelia set out to the Bronze.

By the time she was about halfway there, Cordelia realised she wasn't completely alone. She'd been walking along through with her mind completely occupied, in the dark. She couldn't be certain how long they'd been following her.

After walking for a while, hoping they'd leave, Cordelia realised what she had to do. She thought about it and realised that maybe her Slayer stuff wasn't that bad. After all, without it she might never have realised someone was following her. She could have gotten hurt. Cordelia spun on her heels. Probably not the most sensible reaction, but she could handle herself.

"Back off, buddy!" She called. Her voice echoed and rung off the stony brick walls.

There was a figure stood in the darkness. He quickly leaned on the wall, attempting and failing to look blasé. "Ah, heh. Is there a problem, ma'am?" He said awkwardly. Cordelia could only see red. Although, for a stalker… he was insanely cute!

"Er… _Yeah_, there's a problem!" She bawled. "You're following me. And you better have a damn good reason you-" The stranger interrupted.

"Calm down! I don't bite." He smiled to himself and Cordelia suddenly felt less uneasy. He was clearly amused by some private joke, she was not and had no desire to be part of. "Wow." He uttered.

"What?" She demanded.

"Nothing… I… I just thought you'd be… different." Cordelia froze. She had no idea what he was talking about, and if she did would never admit it.

"_Excuse me_?" She raised her perfectly teased brow. He thought he could talk to her like she was some random girl! He was clearly just some deranged stalker. He began to message his neck uncomfortably.

"No, I just thought you'd be less… I mean, I thought you'd have… You just look so…" He was clearly uncomfortable. Cordelia wouldn't ease up. She stepped closer to him, looking menacing. "You're just… so… Normal?

"Normal?" How the hell was she normal? She was _more _than normal; _better_ than normal!

Cordelia shook her head. She didn't have time for this. "What do you want?"

"The same thing you do." He smirked. Cordelia already hated this self-riotous loser, gorgeous or not.

"Oh, I doubt that." She said honestly, leaning back against the wall. What did he know about what she wanted.

"I want to kill them. To kill them all." Ohmigod! He was a nut-job! A psychopath! What did he mean, though? Genocide?

"Wrong. All I want is for weirdo's like you to leave me alone." Cordelia made an attempt to run but he was faster. He darted in front of her, blocking her step. She really wished people would stop doing that to her!

"I don't think that's up to you. You're standing at the Mouth of Hell. And it's about to open." Cordelia recognised what he'd said and something inside of her clicked. It was like the world depended on her or something. And that was pretty cool. She looked up, through her eyelashes, at him with a smirk and he reached into his jacket. The thought that he might be pulling a gun crossed her mind and Cordelia tensed. He pulled out a small box. She looked bewildered.

"Don't turn your back on this." He turned and began to walk away. When he'd stepped about three paces he threw the box at her and she caught it. "You've gotta be ready." Confused, Cordelia pawed the box; she could tell it was jewellery.

"Most guys but me diner first," She teased. "Bu-u-ut… Look. What are you on about?" Her mind returned to the darkness, to being the Slayer.

"The Harvest." He said, his face grave.

"The _what_? Who even are you?"

"Let's just say..." He began. "I'm a friend." He turned to leave. Cordelia was slightly dumbfounded and had no idea what to say. She settled for

"Yeah! And I'll just forget all about my cool ones!" And regretted her comment. "I have friends you idiot!"

"I didn't say I was yours." He called back. She contemplated following him but decided it was best not to get involved. She then turned her attention to the box. She opened it. It was beautiful. Slightly odd but beautiful. Sterling silver, Cordelia presumed, but it wasn't hard to deduce. After all, Cordelia Chase knew her jewellery. It was a thick sliver cross on a short chain. She took it from the box and clipped it to her neck in satisfaction.

"Wow," she whispered to herself; she'd been doing that a lot lately. "Looks like I've got an admirer." She stared after him but all that remained was the darkness in which he was cloaked.

When she finally got to the Bronze, the music was blaring. This made Cordy smile even though she was late. The other's would probably be mad since she'd made them promise to be on time but Cordelia couldn't bring herself to care. Things were changing a lot lately.

The dance floor was crowded with people, making it harder to for her to see any cool people worth hanging out with. She decided to make her way to the bar, get a drink. Besides, it would be easy for her to see who was around. If that damn necklace guy hadn't gone and stalked her, she'd most probably be with people she liked now. Cordelia sighed.

"Oh, joy!" she uttered as she saw the only person sitting at the bar to be Willow Rosenberg.

"Cordelia," Willow said, annoyed. "Hi." She added politely. Cordelia could do with some cheering up though, not so much for her amusement, just to take her mind off things.

"Look at you here all alone Willow. What's the matter? Have your boyfriends ditched you?" Willow's eyes flickered to the ground as she looked ashamed. It was odd, for some reason Cordellia almost felt bad.

"We're just friends, Cordelia." She said meekly.

"I know," Cordelia said looking down, too.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing!" Cordelia snapped. Willow flushed in embarrassment. "_You're_ not exactly glowing with excitement."

"I…I…"

"Look, Willow. You're all tied up about Xander! Anyone can see it! You really belong together. I mean, you're both freaks but…" She stated, trying to be nice. Willow looked down again. Cordelia sighed. "What I'm trying to say is you should go for it, trust me. I know. Not everyone has my natural talent but why should you waste your time being pathetic, worrying about some guy. He might laugh at you yeah, but so what? Everyone else does anyway! Seize the moment, 'cause for all you know, tomorrow you might be dead." Cordelia was proud of her speech. Willow was smiling by the end of it. Strangely, she actually felt good going something nice for someone.

"Thanks Cordelia!" She said with a star-struck beam.

"Whatever." Cordelia mumbled, noticing someone she wished she hadn't. "Just don't tell anyone." She said as she walked toward the steps to the balcony. _God, she prayed no one saw her!_

The librarian of all people! He had to be stopped!

Cordelia knew she should avoid him, she really just wished so much that she could. But she had to see why he was here.

"What the hell are you doing?" She screeched, causing him to jump. "Do you just come to party with the students now?" She sounded purposely more bitchy than usual and dragged him through the crowd to make sure no one saw her.

"Oh, right, this is me having fun. Watching... clown hair prance about is hardly my idea of a party. I'd much rather be at home with a cup of Bovril and a good book." Cordelia cringed at the way he spoke.

"Right! Of course! You're here for me?" She didn't really ask it as a question.

"This is a perfect breeding ground for vampire activity. It's dark, it's crowded... Besides, I knew you were likely to show up, and I have to make you understand-"

Cordelia cut him off. "Your friend did a pretty good job of that, already. Vampires…. Demons… Harvest, blah, blah. I know!"

Giles looked at her blankly. "What did you say?"

"The Harvest-y-thingy?"

"Y-y-yes. What do you know."

"Seriously? Do I have to spell it out?" Cordelia spat .God, when would he understand! This was nothing to do with her. "Nothing!"

"W-who told you this?" Giles stammered.

"Your friend!" She said in surprise. Cordelia was delighted to talk about it, even if it was to the librarian. "He was gorgeous! And I mean 'hello! Salty goodness', much! You know the type, dark, mysterious, talked a little to much but-"

"Cordelia!" He boomed, interrupting her. His voice was loud even over the music, a few people around them stared and Cordelia cringed; her head dropped in embarrassment as she tried to hide herself. "Focus. I don't know anyone like that."

She considered for a minute. "You know what, that does actually make more sense."

"Did he say anything else aside from the Harvest?" Giles asked. _Jeez, was this all he ever spoke about?_

"I don't know." She wailed honestly. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? "You Can't expect me to remember everything!"

"Cordelia, you need to think! This could be important!"

"Important to who? You?"

"The world." Cordelia scoffed. _Oh please._

"Oh." She sighed dramatically. "Well he might of mentioned something about an err…. Mouth of Hell. I don't know. That part was kinda creepy." She paused as Giles looked intently at her. She pressed her hand to her neck and tugged the necklace. "But look! He gave me this."

The music finished then and before he had chance to reply, the room filled with applause. Cordelia snaked further through the back of the crowd, Giles apprehensively behind her. Cordy couldn't help but look on wistfully at the crowd. _Why couldn't she just stay… Her?_

"Look at them," Giles started. Cordelia was taken back by what he'd said; he was talking perfectly normally to her, as if they were friends! "Throwing themselves about, completely unaware of the danger that surrounds them."

"Oh like you don't wish that was you!" She replied icily.

"Yes," He sneered. "Because that is exactly what I wish to be doing." Giles sighed. "Perhaps you're right. Perhaps there is no trouble coming; the signs could be wrong. It's not as though you've been having the nightmares." Cordelia froze. She couldn't hide the look of fear the spread out from her eyes.

"Okay," She said, trying to stay calm, though her voice wavered. "Stop. I didn't say that!" When Giles was silent, she decided to try a new tactic. "Look, I have enough going on in my life, I'm busy. But if I see a vampire, I'll stake it, okay? Don't get me wrong, England, there's no way I'm getting way into that. And not in front of my friends or dates, or… or-"

"With respect, Miss Chase. What do you know about them? About being the Slayer? About your powers?"

"I read the leaflet…" She uttered meekly. Cordelia felt almost ashamed, but it's not like it was her problem! She had absolutely no reason to do this! _No one else had to suffer this crap!_

"Well what _do _you know? For instance a vampire appears to be completely normal until the feed is upon them, only then do they reveal their true demonic visage."

"This was all covered! What are you? A freaking textbook?"

"The point is, a Slayer should be able to see them anyway. Without looking, without thinking. Can you tell me if there's a vampire in this building?"

Cordelia scanned the room sarcastically, taking no actual notice. "Err… No!"

"Don't be so careless, so quick to make a decision. Look carefully, precisely. Sense them… It's what a Slayer does." Cordelia looked around again, really this time, more carefully. "Even through this mass and this... din, you should be able to sense them. Well, try! Reach out with your mind. You have to hone your senses, focus until the energy washes over you, until you, you feel every particle of-of-

"Oh!" Cordelia squealed sarcastically. "That one!" She extended a long pointed finger and pointed at the worst dressed being in the Bronze.

"W-where?" Giles stammered.

"That one talking to that girl." Cordelia grinned like a child though her eyes were as hard as stone; she rolled them. Cordelia attempted to turn away.

"How do you…" Asked the librarian. She sighed and turned back. "You don't know that."

"Urm… I think I do!" She said matter-of-factly. "For starters…. Eww! I mean look at what he's wearing! I… Can't… Even! Euch!" Cordelia cringed at that outfit. It was the worst thing she'd ever seen!

"You think it's out of fashion, miss Chase." Even _he_ had to be joking!

"Oh wow! I mean, talk about conspicuous!" She snarled. Cordelia had to hold her laughter back. When all this was done, she had to point him out to the others. "No one from now…. No one from _ever_ would wear that! Unless they'd been dead for…You know, _ever!_

"With respect, Cordelia you didn't... hone." She scoffed again. Whatever 'Hone-ing' was. Probably some British rubbish.

"Whatever." Said absent-mindedly. She knew the librarian would make her stab it! Urgh!

Cordelia thought of a way to get out of it… And then dread filled her. "Hey? Isn't that… Rosenberg?"

"What's she doing?" Giles asked breathlessly.

"What I told her to…" Worry washed over Cordelia. Sure, she didn't _like _Willow, but she didn't want to see her dead! She rolled her eyes again.

"What? I-"

"It's her own fault!" She reasoned but Cordelia knew it wasn't true. Giles glared at her.

"Do the right thing." He said softly. Cordelia gave a dramatic sigh.

"I have to go save her, don't I?" He raised his eyes expectantly, as though it should be obvious.

"Crap!"

**A/N - ****Not important.**** Hey Readers! You stuck to it? THANKS :D So that was my third chapter, just power wrote it and wanted to get it up. Sorry for any spelling, grammar problems, I tried my best, hehe. So again, hank you to everyone who reviewed/faved/or followed! I'm so happy you all like it! As always, the next chapter will be up ASAP. Criticism always welcome! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Welcome Back (Part 4)

Cordelia sloped down to the bar, aware 'the Watcher' was watching her. He'd started to say something to her in response but she hadn't listened. How dare he assume that just because some kind of god-knows-what had chosen her that he had any right to boss her around; expect her to save the world! What a-

"Hey, Cordelia!" Jesses' voice startled her. The anger that had already filled her bubbled to the surface. Screw nice!

"Oh, yay!" She sneered, looking him over judgingly. " It's my stalker." She pulled a displeased face.

"Hey, you, uh, you look great!" He said, nervously shuffling.

"Well, I'm glad we had this little chat." She placed a hand on her chest to mock sincerity.

The nerd cleared his throat. "Listen, uh, you know, you wanna dance, you know?" Cordelia did not want to dance. Not at all, with him. But she remembered she also had to go save his little friend's life. She sighed in frustration and furrowed her brow.

"With you?"

" Well, uh, yeah." Jesse blushed.

"Well, uh, no!" She mocked. " Now, I'm gonna go find some cool people to hand out with." Alright, she was lying but… Well, she wasn't going to tell him she had to go slay a vampire! Especially since what happened at school.

Jesse laughed to himself. "I just saw you talking to that librarian guy. Cordelia, I don't know what you two are –"

"Shut it! Say a word. And I will… Destroy… You. Now get lost, freak! I'm busy!"

* * *

Cordelia walked away. Jesse was left feeling totally crushed. He hadn't wanted to bring it up, but after what Xander had said and that whole business with the wooden stake it had left him wondering weather Cordy was all there. But he'd dismissed it at fist 'cause well, she was so hot.

But… It was quite weird how much time the head cheerleader was spending with the school librarian.

Before he had time to consider it, a light hand tapped his shoulder. Jesse looked around.

"Hey," Said a girl softly.

"Er… Hey." Jesse replied. The girl was gorgeous, petit and blonde. She had a small up turned nose, and a smiled tugged the corners of her moth. Her body was pressed close to Jesses', though the crowd was heaving she was stood perfectly still. Her smile widened.

Holy crap!

He thought. _She was totally flirting with him. _

"What a bitch!" She spat, tilting her head the way Cordelia had walked. Jesse nodded and laughed nervously.

"She's… That's… She's Cordelia." He said plainly. The girl looked at her feet, his eyes followed her own and then toured her body. Jesse smiled at the lacy black dress she wore. "You know, I haven't seen you around before. Are you from around here?" He asked, he tried to play it cool.

"No," She smiled nervously and their eyes met. "I'm visiting friends."

"Aha," Jesse nodded. "Have I met them?"

"You probably will." A devilish smile graced her mouth again.

"Oh! Jesse by the way." H thrust his hand outwards. Wow, that was _so_ lame! But she took it! She brushed her fingers across his own. He shivered under her cold touch.

"Hi Jesse." He pulled his hand back as her caress got _too_ much. The girl licked her lips.

"So, um, what did you say your name was?" He couldn't remember her mentioning it, though, he decided that could just be nerves.

"I didn't." She laughed, looking up at him flintily. "I'm Buffy."

* * *

"Crap!" Cordelia huffed. She'd lost them! _Thanks Jesse!_

She looked around. Somehow she'd ended up out here, in the back. There was a part inside and she was out here, touring the back and talking to freaks and teachers! This day could not get any worse!

Cordelia reached for a nearby chair, unsure she could actually break it. And attempted to snap the leg. She struggled at first but the adjusted her technique. As the wood broke and splintered in her hand, cutting her skin slightly, she found herself thinking just how crazy this Slayer thing really was.

There was no way she could have her life exactly how it was when she had to do… this.

Cordelia began to stalk the back entrance, her shoes clicking the ground every few seconds. Any vampires around, she realised, would definitely hear her coming. She slipped off her heels, unaware she was walking on glass. The cuts from the wood stung her hands. Shards dug into her feet.

Cordelia froze. From behind her came a noise. A definite noise! She sprung, pounced even, like the intruder was her prey. The slayer grabbed her attacker by the throat. She slammed them across the door. Adrenalin filled Cordy's body, but she kept her eyes tightly shut. She let out a small squeal and pushed the villain higher.

She coughed. Hang on… since when did vampires cough? Since when did vampires _breathe_? She snapped her eyes open.

"Oh God!" She released instantly. Harmony fell from her grasp to the ground. Her hair was ruffled as she gasped for breath.

"What the hell has happened to you? She spat, her voice hoarse and dry.

"Harm… I…" She was cut off by her 'friends' laughing. Her entire body turned red as the entourage appeared in the restroom door behind her.

Cordelia tried to collect herself. She looked down and held a hand out to Harmony, who was not yet standing. Her body became stiff again as she winced at the sight of her bloodied palm._ The chair leg! _She'd dropped it.

Harmony burst into hysteric laughter and pushed herself up. She marched over to the others. Cordelia was filled with shame. She didn't - couldn't - know what to say; how to react! Nothing like this had ever happened before! Not to her!

"I… I…" She started. Cordelia knew she was not making this better. Seeing them laugh always made her smile. But now, _now_, they were laughing at her, all Cordelia wanted to do was curl up, burst into tears and die!

And she still had to save Willow! "I… was looking for Rosenberg!" She gushed, clearly unable to stop her mouth, herself from babbling.

"God, Cordy! Pull yourself together!" One of the girls from the back whispered. They all laughed again.

"What are you some kind of freak, now?"

"Wouldn't surprise me."

"Look at her!"

"Willow!" Cordelia snapped, acting, or trying to, be herself. "Have you seen her?"

"Why? Are you going to strangle her too?" Harmony said nastily, before cracking up again. "I mean… _I _wouldn't mind but you might not want to. Seems like you need to hold on to your freaks… I mean friends."

"Jeez!" Cordelia ran along the dark alley. Harmony turned to the others.

"What… The hell was that?" Blue laughed. An idea filled Harmony and in a moment of complete spite, she formed a plan. She was not the dumb blonde Cordelia had her down for. She had potential, she was more than a follower. More than… Cordelia's minion. She was a leader. The queen bee. The alpha… The princess.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Call everyone we know! Now!"

* * *

Cordelia was sitting on the cold, hard ground now. Head in her hands, legs stretched before her. There was no point even looking for Willow; they all thought she was a freak! They all hated her! And the vampire was nowhere to be seen.

She saw the shadow before she saw him. "Miss Chase!" Called the librarian, he was the last person she wanted to talk to!

"I've been looking for you! What are you doing just sitting here? I appreciate that was your first kill alone"- the thought would have made her shudder, if she had not been in tears already.- "Perhaps I should have come with you, but never mind that now. Well done! I-I need to go to the library. This Harvest…"

Cordelia looked up and he saw she was in pieces. "I can't even find that stupid vampire!" She whined.

He crouched next to her. "The vampire is not dead?" He whispered.

"Just leave me alone!" She screeched, her volume shocked him. "I'm the laughing stock of the school! My friends hate me! And oh! Didn't I say? I can't find it!"

"So, what do we do?" He asked hopefully. Cordelia laughed, then. Not really in genuine humour, more sarcastically, as if to mock him or because it was the only thing left to do.

"We?" Said Cordelia. "Oh, no! I'm done!"

"Cordelia! Willow needs you!" He placed a hand on her forearm and tried to appeal to the girl.

"I don't care! Go save her yourself if you want her saved." Cordelia said harshly, she felt bad for leaving Willow but by this point, honestly didn't care.

"She's going to die,"

Cordelia pushed herself up, she was uneasy at first but quickly caught her balance.

"Fine. But you're revoking my library fine!"

"F…Fine. I'll consult my books." And with that, he was gone. Cordelia was left out alone to go save the geek. She sighed and paced along the pathway.

"Ooh," Cave a voice from behind her, hot with sarcasm. "Going so soon?" She faced Xander Harris.

"Not that it's any of your business," She stated, her voice was flat. "I'm saving your friends ass."

"Huh?" He asked, confused and slightly bitter.

"Willow," Cordelia said, infuriated. Shouldn't it be obvious? How many friends did he have? "Have you seen her?"

"Why do you want to-"

"She left with a guy." Cordelia said as she carried on walking. Xander had to jog to keep by her side. "About so high, probably dead."

"Cordelia, how dumb do you think I-" He began.

"Well… " She teased.

"What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything."

"What's wrong with you, Cordelia? Did you recently suffer some kinda head trauma? You think you're some kind of slayer." Cordelia froze and took him by the shoulders. She made sure her eyes cut into him.

"I think nothing."

"No, no." He laughed, shaking her off. "It' Mr Giles who thinks that."

"Okay, you got me." She roared, walking again, even quicker this time. "I'm some kind of library dwelling, vampire staking, demon slaying freak, now come on! We have to go help Willow."

"You're really serious, aren't you? You really believe in all this… crap." He hesitated for the right word. Xander looked surprised as he spoke but Cordelia didn't want to care.

"Whatever I believe is not important. If I don't save her then that librarian won't leave me alone. So please, just tell me, where do all of Nerd-kind hang out?"

* * *

**AN- Not Important.** - Yeah, so… That was chapter 4 :) Betcha weren't expecting all ofd that whatnot with Buffy, were ya? Haha, well, I hopw you liked it... 'cause if not, I'm screwed. ;) But yeah, please review, I'm always grateful for compliments and criticism. I've actully already written chapter five, I just have to edit it so it should be up soon. Thanks for faving, following and reviewing and as usuall...

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Welcome Back (Part 5)**

"This is the best you could do?"

Thomas stepped up defensively. Willow tried unsuccessfully to push the girl away from her. "She's fresh!" Thomas snapped. Willow was certain she didn't want to find out what he meant.

"Well…" The girl looked down and up seductively. She looked like a child begging for a toy but Willow wasn't fooled. "She's hardly going to do for all of us."

"Why didn't you bring your own?"

She laughed coldly and brushed away a fake tear from the corner of her eye. Her face became serious. "Honey, I did."

Willow heard his voice first. The voice of her best friend.

"Hey! Wait up!" Jesse stumbled into the mausoleum, hand pressed tightly to his neck.

"Oh, my God, Jesse!" She tried to walk - run- over to him but the girl stopped her. Jesse, his hand still tight around his throat collapsed. His body fell to the ground with a thump.

Finally, she let her run to her friend.

"Did you bite him?" Willow gasped, pressing her palm to be bleeding on his neck. Jesse was passed out by now.

"I was thirsty." She reasoned. Willow had to get them out of there! This was sick! Crazy! She tried to lift him.

"You're not going with out me are ya?" Willow started tapping his face, attempting to wake Jesse, she didn't turn to look at the girl. Looking back, she really should have.

"Just… Just leave us alone!" She screamed, shaking his body. Finally she looked up and both Thomas and the girl had changed! _Their faces! Ohmigod! _Their eyebrows were swollen, about an inch thicker than human and their teeth! Their teeth we're pointed, sharp like…. Like…

"Jesse!" She screamed as he began to stir. "Come on!" She screamed. Her high pitch wail filed the room but didn't low them.

"Oww! The girl pouted. "Hurt my ears."

Willow wrapped her arms around Jesse, his eyes not open yet. Jesse shifted and rolled over, woozy and dazed from blood loss. Willow screeched again and that time his eyes snapped fully open.

"Could you stop with all the 'Arrgh!' It's kinda annoying…" Said a voice behind her. Willow near burst into tears at the thought of another one! They'd die for sure!

And then she processed the voice.

"Cordelia! Help us!" Jesse whispered, clinging on to Willow. Cordelia stepped right passed them and was now face to face with the blond. "This is seriously freaky!"

"Ewww. Is this where you live? Eww!" She sneered. Willow didn't understand at first. '_Their faces!' _She wanted to scream! _'They're vampires!' _And then she understood what Cordelia already knew. And it was real!

Cordelia perched herself on the coffin, rocking her legs. She looked the picture of calm unless you looked closely. Her chest was flushed and pounding quickly. Her breathing was shallow. She was the perfect victim.

"Slayer!" The blonde girl hissed. And it really was a _hiss. _A look of derision washed over Cordy. She sighed melodramatically.

"Please don't tell me you know? What? IS that like every single person in town? God!"

"Cordelia!" Willow crooned as the vampires began to circle her.

"Er… Not to be a pain but seriously?!" Another voice came from the entrance and Willow jumped up.

"Xander!" She cried in relief. Jesse sat up and wobbled for balance; had to cling to Willow but he smiled at his friend.

"Good to see you, man." He whispered.

"Cordy filled me in," Xander winked at her.

"So… Many… People!" The blonde whispered giddily.

The Vampires were getting exited now, Cordy had to draw their attention back. She didn't know a hell of a lot about Slaying. But she did have one trick up her sleeve. Metaphorically speaking. She obviously wasn't wearing sleeves. _With this dress… Euch! _She looked the male Vamp up and down. "Can I just… dead or not… I… that outfit; it makes _me_ want to die." He glowed at her and she propped herself up, jumping lightly off of the coffin.

"Well you're in luck…"

"Not finished!" She interrupted, circling the creature, taking control. "I'll just start with the jacket. Sleeves… Stay down." She tugged on down like she'd said and he snarled like a rabid beast. She gulped, that probably wasn't the best decision to be made.

"Just bite her already!" Sighed the girl, looking bored rather than angry.

"Cordelia!" Xander cried, now stood alongside Willow and Jesse. They'd collected at a wall, terrified. Cordelia knew none of them still believed her, not even Xander who she'd tolad everything to.

"I'm on it!" She called. She was making a point, buying time… Did they not get that? They were supposed to run! "Jeez! Now, that shirt," Cordelia paused and the blond interrupted.

"I actually agree with her on that one, sorry Tom. I mean you look like DeBarge!"

"Thanks!" Cordelia grinned, but her smile wasn't genuine. From behind her, 'Tom' roared. He sounded like some kinda big cat but it still frightened the… well, everything out of Cordelia.

And then… He pounced.

"Crap!" She uttered. She searched around desperately. She was searching for something, anything to take him on with. He caught her and wrestled to the ground. Cordelia couldn't die! And she couldn't loose! Not now. And not to him.

She kicked him as hard as she could in the stomach and he shot back. Blood pooled in two circles where her heels had entered the body. Proud, Cordelia smiled. The others gaped from the other side of the mausoleum in shock.

She stuffed her hand into her bag. _'Think… think…. Think!' _

"Aha!" She cried and pulled out something hard. She looked down dejectedly. Thomas dived across the room. As he knocked her down, her head hit the ground. A warmth an dizziness spread through her mind. _This would have to do. _

Cordelia plunged the hair brush with all of her strength into his chest. The spiked end she held scraped her already bleeding cuts and the thrust chipped her nails. The organic wood splintered in his chest. But Cordelia didn't notice. Her wooden hair brush plunged into the heart. Thomas, with a look of horror stared down.

It was the weirdest thing she'd ever seen. One minute he was there, the next he was gone. The entire body exploded like a Catherine Wheel into dust and ashes in the air.

Cordy couldn't believe her eyes! _It had worked! And she'd killed him! She'd killed a vampire!_

… And it felt… Good!

Her mouth dropped.

"Wow. That was… Wow. I'm amazing!" She whispered to herself. By far her proudest moment. (Well… Proudest in the whol demon-killing respect) Cordelia Chase had just killed a vampire!

"Ehh…" Said the girl, drying up every drop of pride. "Not so much. Alright for a newb…"

Well… One down.

"Oh pleases!" Cordelia argued. She was in no mood to be put down. Especially since she'd just done something incredible! And not from some bottle blonde dead girl!

"Try me!" She shouted at the smirking vampire. Buffy looked her up and down, unimpressed.

"Now, we can do this the hard way, or... well, actually there's just the hard way."

Cordelia ignored her and looked down at her fingers. They were bloody and battered but through the adrenaline, she couldn't feel a thing. Then she caught site of the tips. "Shoot! And I just had my nails done!" Buffy laughed, she was near hysterics. "Oh well… Let's get this over with."

"Are you sure?" She mock-gasped. Cordelia gave her a single nod. "Now, this is not gonna be pretty. We're talking violence, strong language, adult content…"

"Oh whatever!" She interrupted, sick and tired of her rambling.

Willow let out a little squeak. _'Crap!" She'd completely forgotten they were there!_

"Xander go!" She demanded. He nodded briskly but at first seemed unable to move. "And take the others!"

"Bye for now." The blonde whispered flirtily She turned her attention back to Cordelia. And then so began the fight.

Buffy was winning, of course. She'd had years more experience, not to mention her new vamp skills and training. But she couldn't help but be impressed. The school girl held her own, she was tough. And she put up a good fight. Considering Buffy was holding back, she didn't want her dead yet. _Huh… _Buffy smiled, she reminded her of a young her! But Buffy was way more popular, and stronger, and prettier.

Buffy punched high and hit the Slayer in the face. She winced in pain and staggered back. She caught herself though and stuck it out.

"Go!" She heard Cordelia yell. But honestly, she had no interest in the others. The newbie Slayer was much more to her taste. She heard the humans scatter and took the opportunity of Cordelia's distraction to throw a backhand punch, again reddening her bruised cheek. She licked her lips as that hot, sweet blood rose to the surface.

Buffy toppled back. Cordelia had thrown a high front snap kick into her chest. And it had worked. That single small victory had given Cordelia the power, she had caught herself on the wall giving the human chance to strike again. Cordelia slammed her elbow into Buffy's back causing a sharp, knife-like pain. She groaned and fell to the floor, whipped.

Two in a row!

Cordelia felt fantastic. Truly fantastic! But at the same time… Terrible. "You know, I didn't ask for this."

"They never do." Buffy whispered, though her response made little sense to Cordelia.

"You couldn't just… you know… not kill people?" She asked, knowing the answer.  
"If only it were that simple, Cor." The petit Vampire said, pulling herself up by the wall. Cordelia kicked her down again.

"I had tonnes of friends you know, now they all think I'm a freak!" Buffy rolled over and glared. 'Oh, please!' She thought sourly. What was her problem? At least she wasn't dead!

"You think you have it tough?" Buffy was just keeping her talking by this point, keeping her distracted. Luke appeared behind her.

"You don't?" Her eyes were wide.

Cordelia screamed as she felt ice cold hand tighten around her neck from behind.

"I don't care!" Said a voice, clearly a man, and (no prizes here) obviously dead. He threw Cordelia across the room, knocking her unconscious. Cordelia groaned as she passed out.

Luke stepped over to Buffy, trying to lift her but she slammed him away.

"You were supposed to be bringing an offering for the Master! We're almost at Harvest, and you dally-"

"Don't you start on me!" She interrupted. Buffy was in no mood for this vamp. She had every mind to stake him, you know. "Tough day… Meeting your replacement and all." She wrapped her fingers around his neck, much like he had done to Cordelia, threateningly. "There was a girl, little bit of a thing. Total geek and then there was a boy, kinda cute, I guess, beet needy. But then this one turned up. She killed Thomas. Pretty damn strong actually. I mean, not like me strong but hey, who is?" Buffy paused. "Go, I can take care of this. Luke did as he was told. Buffy was younger, but liked to treat Luke as her pet. Younger didn't always mean weaker.

Buffy approached the lifeless Cordelia. Just as a flicker, she saw one of the Slayer's eyes twinge. "You're not fooling anybody," She said coldly.

Cordelia sighed heavily, dragged herself up and began to fight. She could already feel bruises in places she didn't even know you could bruise and both eyes swelling black. The vampire double-punched her but somehow she managed to block it. Cordelia was getting the hang of this now. She swung her leg around to kick the blond in the face, and with hair like that… She deserved it. She'd looked pretty at first but now Cordelia saw her up close, she wasn't that great. They fought a while until the vampire froze.

"Look at you… Proper little miss, ain't cha?" Cordelia just scowled and backed away towards the exit. Neither of them could win right now, and the Vampire was probably holding back, keeping her alive for some grater purpose or … something.

The lid of the coffin was sent flying, knocking Cordelia flat on her back again. She was aware she was loosing well… _a lot_ of blood.

"Your really think you can stop me ?Really though?" Said the Vampire as she stood over Cordelia's body. Her vision was blurred now, and she was dizzy. "You don't know what you're dealing with. Quit while you're ahead."

Cordelia felt around. She searched for a weapon. But the girl saw and pulled her up by her dress, tearing the seam.

"Hey!" Cordellia snapped, loosing all sense of balance. Her legs gave away and she crumpled. If it wasn't for the vampire lifting her up, she would have fell to the ground.

Buffy threw Cordelia at the coffin, laughing. She dropped in. "Go Team!" She grinned.

Cordelia groaned. The next thing she saw what the demon crouched above her. And she was going to die.

"Night night." Cordelia's eyes closed. She could be out for a second or an hour. When she opened them the vampire was in her face, closer to her than before. Cordelia elt her consciousness flicker. She was loosing her grasp on reality. Any the vampire was getting closer. Her mouth was opened wide, exposing each of her fangs. And she was going to bite.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**A/N - Not important****- Sorry it's been so long, I've been working on a few short stories and I've recently had an exam is all. Nobody worry; this won't be abandoned. As much as I'd love to start work on the next chapter, I've got an elsewhere to be *sigh* but I'll write it as soon as I can. **

**Thank you so much for faving, following and reviewing - and if you do; I'll love you forever! Feel free to PM me or leave me some constructive criticism; you know you love it really - and I could really use it.**

**And of course; thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Harvest Thingy? (Part 1)**

Cordelia opened her eyes. It was a struggle but she knew she had to do something. The vampire was close to her; grinning widely. Her lips were moist and her fangs were piercing; glistening pure white in the darkness. Cordelia gulped. Her eyes shut and then opened. The vampire leant in closer; her lips felt like icy marble on Cordelia's already frozen neck. Cordelia cringed as she felt her tongue. _'Eww…. God the undead were messed up!'_

Two white hot shards tore through her skin, piercing the vein. Pain seared through her as the first drop of blood was drained. Cordelia moaned as the vampire drank. Though it made no difference whatsoever; Cordelia had to keep on fighting, because she was fighting for her life.

Think… Think… Think…

Cordelia racked her brain. Death was literally staring her in the face; mere seconds away. And then the idea hit her.

She drew her hand to her neck and yanked on the silver chain.

"Ha!" She cried, slamming the sliver into the vampires chest; strapping it and a loose knot. The cross burned and steamed as the vampire fell back out of the coffin. Cordelia; seizing the opportunity flew across; using it as a divide between them.

"You little bitch!" She cried pulling the necklace off from around her neck; her fingers smoking. "How cheep is that?" She scoffed. "Ick!"

Cordelia, in a sudden burst of adrenaline and God knows what else, flung the coffin over her head. She smirked, despite feeling a slight twinge in her wrist.

"Couldn't take the heat," She uttered, dashing from the mausoleum. She didn't look back to see it knock the vampire to the ground; or her scowl as she refused to pick herself up.

Cordelia couldn't run in those heels; or with that mess of hair tangled in her face. Cordelia sighed, cursing under her breath. The vampire was going to catch up with her! _'They were expensive and everything! That god dammed undead bitch!' _She tossed her shoes over her shoulder; her feet feeling as bare as her neck. She had such little energy. She was running on pure willpower. …And maybe Slayer power. All Cordelia knew was that she had to get to Willow and the others. She'd fought to too hard for them to go and get themselves killed.

"ARGH!"

Willow! She was screaming. And really loud!

"God…" Cordelia muttered. She ran to catch up with them; her feet aching, her head throbbing and her back stinging like hell. Cordelia was so done with this!

When she reached Willow she was on the floor, wrestling the vampire. Neither of them saw her as she stuck to the shadow. She wasn't fit to bee seen like this anyway. For starters her make up was a disaster.

The way Willow was made her smile slightly. That was the exact way her and the other vamp had been.

"No!" Willow cried. "Get off!" Except Willow was loosing. Cordelia supposed she should do something.

Her doing something began with an exasperated sigh. The vampire turned to face her, glowering.

"Oh! Hey Cordelia," Willow said lightly. Lightly for the situation anyway. It annoyed Cordelia how chipper Willow was. _Did she not understand she was about to be eaten? _Cordelia stepped forwards. Into the light.

"Look," She reasoned, utterly wiped. "Tonight has been a really hard night on me!"

"You?" Snapped the vampire; he stood up and walked over to her, Willow scampering over to the side "I'm dead."

"Oh! Is that wall you vampires think about! God… You're so self-centred. It's all about you! What about me?" She wailed, snap-kicking he vampire high in the jaw. "This is about me! Okay, got that? Me!" She kicked him hard in the torso; _Crunch! _"Me!" She repeated the action. _Crunch! _"Me!" _Crunch! _The vampire fell to the ground.

Willow laughed in short hysteric bursts as Cordelia tackled the creature. She was atop of it now, punching, blocking and hitting it in any way she could. She looked exhausted.

Cordelia froze mid-hit. The vampire looked at her into surprise.

"Just go," She whispered, panting hard. Her make-up was halfway down her face and her breaths were far to shallow to be healthy. She rolled off of the demon and splayed herself onto the ground.

Not noticing the vampire bound away, Willow crouched next to Cordelia.

"Err…." She hesitated. "Thanks for the saving and all."

"Don't mention it." Wow! This really wasn't like Cordelia! Usually she leant you a pencil (not that Willow had ever been so careless to forget a pencil; she had just heard from rumours.) and you'd hear about it for weeks. You never wanted to owe Cordelia Chase. But here she was; on the ground, about to pass out having just saved Willow's life! Willow couldn't believe what was happening! This was so strange, maybe even more so than the whole 'vampire-thing'.

She'd almost forgotten about that! Vampires! Willow must be going mad.

And Xander! …Jesse. They'd been taken! Captured.

Cordelia dragged herself up. Even lifting her body, was the hugest of efforts. She did it though.

"Cordelia," Willow snivelled as she caught up to the sprinting Slayer. "What's happening?"

"You really want me to answer that?" Cordelia stated; more similarly to her old self. Her voice even sounded… Spiteful. Willow shook her head.

They walked briskly for a few meters, perfect silence. Cordelia wanted to demand Willow to leave but the prospect of simply talking mentally drained her. So she focused on finding the others.

It was pitch black as they darted in and out of the gravestones. Cordelia's vision was blurring and her hair, were still falling in front of her eyes. Thinking about it properly, amongst all of her other pain, Cordelia's eyes were stinging like mad. They glazed over.

"Xander!" Willow exclaimed, breaking into a run. Cordelia followed, still not seeing properly. She stopped behind Willow, between a set of gravestones as she finally reached Xander. And he wasn't alone. In fact he was being dragged away by two of the burliest looking vampires. They snapped their heads to face her.

"I think I missed my queue…" Cordelia sighed, shoving Willow out of the way. Her body felt heavy, as did her eye lids. The vampires growled as she barged up to him.

"I'll tell you nicely," She said crudely. "Let him go."

The vampires looked at each other laughing as she stepped confidently closer. "Your loss." She sneered. "So you think you're tough? Take me?" Cordelia regretted her statement. "Uh-oh!" The vampires charged at her. Cordelia shoved Willow out of the way. She let out a small whimper.

Cordelia shot over the gravestone. She threw several punches and kicks, finally getting the hang of fighting (or there about.)

Willow clambered to Xander. She realised he had passed out. Had she not been so worried Willow really would have wished they'd stop doing that.

Cordelia continued to fight; loosing completely. She high punched the tallest vampire, his porcelain skin crunching under her knuckles. Or maybe it was her bones. She side-kicked the other. Cordelia took the few seconds to form a plan. She quickly made a decision.

'…Use everything and anything as a weapon… Take every opportunity…"

She scanned the graveyard. And she knew what to do.

Cordelia baked up against a tree. The vampires came at her again but she wrapped her fingers around a stray branch. It was dry and dead and stung her wounds but she didn't care. Cordelia could take these freaks! She snapped it as hard as she could. The make-shift stake came away in her hand. Cordelia smirked coldly; the same smirk she shot so many people everyday. People who weren't cool enough, or good enough, and now, alive enough.

The first vamp stepped up. They fought a while, buying time before Cordelia plunged the stake through his heart. He exploded into ashes.

"Cordy: Two. Vamps: Nada!" She spun around on her heels, dirt and bramble sticking into them. She stepped over to Xander; feeling short. The second vampire scarpered. She folded her arms; proud but too tired to display it.

"Are you alright?" She asked, in a steady, almost emotionless voice. She looked better now, her haziness had either faded or she'd became all the more determined.

Xander nodded in complete bewilderment. "Uh-huh." Willow grabbed his hand sympathetically. The pair looked terrified.

"Great." Cordelia bounced around them. "I'm looking for my stalker. Terrific."

"Cordelia?" Xander started. "What's….?"

"Do you remember what happened to you?" She asked absent-mindedly. Cordelia, though her vision was still off, looked across the grave to search for Jesse.

"I think…. Something hit me." He mumbled .

"Where's Jesse?" She interrupted.

"I'm not sure…." Willow began. "They surrounded us,"

"That guy grabbed him and took off." Cordelia nodded. "There was a girl, she spoke to him for a while but then she left. On her own. She looked… Angry." She considered. All the vampires she'd encountered were men. Really badly dressed undead men, but still men. Except…

"The girl? The one I was fighting?" She grilled.

"I don't know." Xander sighed. Cordelia moaned. _He was useless!_

"No." Willow crooned. Cordelia perked up. "She had dark hair."

"Vampire?"

"I don't…." Willow shook her head, turning paler at the thought of vampires. "She… She was strong though," Cordelia wished she was still in a state of ignorant bliss. But the more she thought about, sadly, the more it made sense.

They were all pale, Cordy presumed. Willow certainly was and Xander had been unconscious. She looked down at her arms and scraped and bloody though they were, they were white as paper.

"Which way?"

"I don't know." Xander said, looking down. He blamed himself. Willow muttered some friendly words of sympathy but Cordelia didn't care.

Cordelia cleared her throat and rose. She took her usual bitchy stance but life as she knew it was over. And Cordelia was going to have to accept that. "_JESSE_!"

* * *

Giles continued to explain to these… for lack of a better word children, about the world, mythology and demons. He was well aware the Slayer was not supposed to have 'friends'. Of course, Cordelia had made it brutally clear that they weren't her friends upon entrance, but it still remained unorthodox for civilians, school children at that, to be involved in such matters. _Still_, he reminded himself, _Cordelia had come back_. And that had to count for something. He made his way to the study table, sharing a private joke with himself.

Forgetting the situation for a mere second, Giles smirked as this was the fullest he had seen the school library since he had started.

"This world is older than any of you know. Contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons demons walked the Earth. They made it their home, their... their Hell. But in time they lost their purchase on this reality. The way was made for mortal animals, for, for man. All that remains of the old ones are vestiges, certain magicks, certain creatures." He paused. Cordelia yawned.

She herself was perched on the actual table as apposed to sitting on the chair. Heaven forbid! _She'd been seen as a peasant, sitting among such average people._ Giles mentally scolded himself for bad-mouthing (or was that bad-thinking) his Slayer.

"You mean like vampires, the pointy teeth, eyebrow guys? Those creatures?" Giles sharply nodded. "Yeah we'd noticed."

"Okay," Xander began. "This is where I have a problem. See, because we're talking about vampires. We're having a _talk_… with vampires in it."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Well done genius," She was as sarcastic as ever, Giles noted but something, the tiniest thing seemed to be different.

"We did see them last night, Xand." Said Willow softly. She looked up at Giles for confirmation. "Right?"

Cordelia scoffed. "Ya think?" Willow blushed. "If she get's to deny it, then I want to! The first time I saw a vampire you all said I was raving mad! Nobody spoke to me for weeks! It's real, dumb-ass! Deal…"

"Oh, I-I need to sit down." Willow gushed.

"Oh my god, I can't deal with this," Cordelia threw her arms up in frustration. "You _are_ sitting down!"

"Oh. Good for me." She said shakily; oblivious to Cordelia's spiteful sarcasm. Giles shot her a look, but Cordelia too, was unaware.

"So vampires are demons?"

"And the dumbest question of the hour award goes to Xander Harris! Would you believe it, three years in a row!" He looked at her blankly. "Duh!" Giles shot the Slayer another stern, warning glance. She rolled her eyes but hushed.

"The books tell the last demon to leave this reality fed off a human, mixed their blood. He was a human form possessed, infected by the demon's soul. He bit another, and another, and so they walk the Earth, feeding... Killing some, mixing their blood with others to make more of their kind. Waiting for the animals to die out, and the old ones to return."

Cordelia recoiled, but she had to stay ahead of the conversation. Keep cool. They had no idea how strong she was being. "Well, it sounds like they were having a real blast."

* * *

**A/N ****- So? Who could this 'dark-harried vampire' be? Maybe faith? Dawn? Or someone else? An own character perhaps? Comment your guesses. Go on, you know you want to…. All shall be revealed soon! A LOT will be revealed in the next chapter. I'm just hoping I get a positive response for it. I hope you like how this is going, and where. I'm really glad with the responses I've gotten! Thanks to my reviewers! And my favers/followers! You guys honestly are the reason I keep writing! Especially everyone who's reading. You have no idea how much it means! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Harvest Thingy? (Part 2)**

Buffy had her hand around the boys mouth, In all honesty, she was disappointed. She'd hoped he would… struggle more.

"Move!" Luke demanded.

"Don't you speak to me like that!" She hissed.

"I meant him!" Luke sneered.

"Oh,"

They reached the 'lair'. Every time they reached this place Buffy wanted to snort laughing. The master had no idea what she had in store for him. But for now, she would grovel, and beg at his feet, and make him think that she was his faithful worker.

Anyway, that Slayer wasn't going to win. She was pathetic. A good fight, maybe but there was nothing true inside of her. No fight; no power. The qualities that made a Slayer a Slayer, that made Buffy sick to her stomach, that 'Cordelia' girl was lacking.

Buffy shoved the boy down the stairs as Master approached. "Is this for me?" He teased.

Luke, the lap dog he was, answered. "An offering, Master."

The Master looked expectantly to Buffy. "Oh yeah!" She grinned. "Super tasty, and everything."

'Ooops!'

"You've tasted it." Buffy pulled a 'derp' face, biting her bottom lip shamefully. "I'm your... faithful dog. You bring me scraps!" He roared.

"Well, I…I…. Yeah. My bad. I'm total-" The master cut her off. But her voice was flat anyway, obviously she didn't care.

"I have waited. For three score years I have waited.

"While you come and go I am stuck here, here in this house of... _Worship_!" He said the word with such contempt; such utter hatred it made Buffy squirm in pleasure. "My ascension is almost at hand. Pray that when it comes…" He grabbed Buffy's hand, pulling her body close to his. She was forgiven. She was always forgiven. But he had to scare her first. He spun her around, thrusting her into the wall. Anyone else and she would have fought back. Even if this was the most disgusting creature she had ever seen, she had to keep him on side. "I'm in a better mood."

"Forgiven?" She asked innocently. "See, we had more offerings, but there was this whole big thing!"

"There was a girl." Luke finished for her.

"Slight hitch…." Buffy continued. "She was like me. Well…. How I used to be. She was…"

"A Slayer!"

* * *

"And that would be a what? " Xander asked, fully befuddled. Cordelia rolled her eyes. _Had he not been paying attention? Was he like mentally challenged or something? _

And Giles began his speech. Cordelia could not get more bored. Her friends (or rather ex-friends by now) were out having a life, at school… But still. Instead she was here with these nerds talking about those who didn't.

"For as long as there have been vampires, there's been the -"

"Hi." Cordelia interrupted, swerving in front of the Librarian. She'd been pacing at this point.

"That would be you?" Willow tested apprehensively.

"_Yeah._" She nodded slowly. Their minds were so clearly blown.

"As I was saying," Giles continued, sounding frustrated. "For as long as there have been vampires, there's been the Slayer. One girl -"

"Oh yawn! What a snooze fest! Are you like obsessed with this part?" She interrupted again, explaining the situation bluntly.

"Cordelia!" He boomed. She rolled her eyes but let him continue in his angry tone. "For as long as there have been vampires, there's been the Slayer. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One." He sighed as he finally reached the end of his speech.

It was silent for a few seconds before Cordelia felt enough time had passed to speak.

"Get it now?"

"I think so," Xander replied, though his expression said otherwise.

"Cordelia," Started Giles. "You don't know everything from a single leaflet. You still have years of constant training."

"Whatever." She answered in a huff.

"Xander;" Giles began, going off an yet another tangent. Cordelia groaned and scratched at the bandage around her neck. "The Slayer hunts vampires, Cordelia is a Slayer, don't tell anyone. Well, I think that's all the vampire information you need." He nodded proudly, slightly annoyed at the boys ignorance.

"Except for one thing: how do you kill them?"

"_You_ don't: Cordelia does." Cordelia hadn't been paying attention. Her eyes snapped up and then completed a dramatic roll.

"Oh joy!" She shook her head vigorously back and forth. "I've told you. That was a one time thing!" But no one paid the slightest bit of attention .

"So…" Xander asked, needing clarification. "This is what Cordelia does now? Kills vampires."

"No!" Cordelia snapped.

"Yes." Giles said at the same time. Cordelia glared at him. He met her stare, narrowing his eyes.

"Either way," She stated, braking the silence. "I still have some dignity. There's no way I'm hanging out with you lot." She nodded to Xander, Willow and Giles who looked offended but not shocked. "Or saving your best friend." They gaped at her now, but Cordelia couldn't help it. She'd been thinking a lot, and had decided he wasn't her problem. Sure she wanted to help; it was _right _to help, but she was scared. More so than she'd ever admit.

"You most certainly are!" Giles demanded. "I am your Watcher and you shall do as I say!" Cordelia began to think up a witty and definite 'no-way'-esque response.

"Excuse me!" Xander got there first. "Jesse's-"

"Been kidnapped. By a vampire." Giles interrupted. He held up a hand, signalling for Xander to stop peaking. Tension was high; Xander rolled his eyes.

"Which I guess is kinda my own fault…." Cordelia admitted sheepishly.

"Which means he'd your responsibly." Well she couldn't exactly flaw the librarians logic…

"Oh…" She grumbled. "Fine! But I swear to god if you let him get all puppy dog eyes on me then -"

"Then what? You'll stake him?" Xander mumbled resentfully.

"Don't talk to me like that, Xander Harris!" Cordelia matched his tone and tried to look her definition of slayer-scary.

"Why?"

"Because I saved your ass!" She said obviously, rolling her eyes. The room was tense.

He hesitated. "I'm sorry! I know." He admitted awkwardly. "Thank you,"

"If you hadn't shown up they would have taken us, too." Willow smiled gratefully.

"This doesn't mean we're friends." she warned, waving a finger at them. Xander smiled slightly and shook his head.

"No, course not." Willow broke into a repetitive nod, getting faster and faster. "You just stopped a gang of vicious demons from eating us, and killed two undead people and got really, really strong over night and does anybody mind if I pass out?" She gulped.

"Go ahead." Cordelia sneered absent-mindedly.

"Thanks, Cordy." Willow replied in a hushed voice.

"Cordelia!" Giles snapped, walking over to Willow. "Breathe, Willow," He instructed.

"The blond girl, the vampire, she was on about some Master guy. She mentioned an offering." Cordelia said, realising the gravity of the situation. It took the nerd spelling it out for Cordelia to remember exactly what she had to remember. And she was pissed.

"What do you think?" Giles tested, trying to home her skills of deduction.

"I think that you should go and find him," She replied hopefully.

"Typical," Xander uttered. Giles continued to motion Willow's breathing but she shook him away in a hand gesture; still not totally comfortable.

"Uh, this may be the dumb question," She began shakily. "But shouldn't we call the police?"

"Xander," The Slayer grinned sarcastically. "I think you've just been bumped down to second."

"I said it might be a dumb question." Willow said sadly.

"No," Giles answered. "Willow. They would never believe us."

"Well, we don't have to say vampires. We, we could just say that there's a, a bad man." Cordelia considered for a second. Despite her mocking, that actually sounded like a plan.

"Actually, I'm with the nerd on this one." She interjected. "Why don't wee just let them deal with it! Then I can go back to having a life. And you guys can go back to not!" She exclaimed chirpily. Giles ignored her spiteful remark though Xander scowled.

"They would never be able to handle it. They'd show up with guns and get themselves killed. Now, does anyone have any idea where they took Jesse?" He asked the question generally but his eyes settled on Cordelia. She took her seat, sighed and responded.

"Am I just expected to know everything now? I had a look, but when they were clear of the graveyard, they could have just easily just disappeared. Like literally."

"They can do that?" Xander gasped.

"No but I'm betting they can drive" She said as though it should be obvious, and the faltered. "…. Right?" Giles nodded.

"I don't think I heard a car. Willow?"

"Uh-uh."

"Let's take an enormous intuitive leap, shall we, and say they went underground."

"Ick!" Cordelia burst out, all eyes turned to her. "Like sewers and tunnels… and ick!" She shuddered. ""I'm not going down there! There's gotta be some other non-gross way the get around."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint but sewer systems are really their primary mode of transport. There's no sunlight, of course, so they can get anywhere." Cordelia looked at him imploringly, but he didn't meet her eyes. "Did you notice any tunnel access?"

"Well, there's an electrical tunnel that runs under the whole town." Xander replied, but Cordelia was sure Giles was talking to her.

"If we had a diagnostic of the tunnel system it might indicate a, a meeting place, it would, uh... I suppose we could go to the building commission."

"Nuh-uh. But let's put a pin in that." Cordelia mimed pinning something to the table she was perched on sarcastically. "I was slightly more focused on oh… I don't know… Not getting killed. And oh! We have time for that now? Gee, because here I was worried they were snacking on my stalker as we speak. We don't have time for tunnelling, Giles." She was proud. She'd made a proper argument, killed two vamps, and actually said something smart! What a day.

"Uh, guys?" Willow began, but Cordelia wasn't done rambling.

"Not now, Willow. I'm making a point and that point is that this; all of this, is stupid!"

"Uh, guys?" Willow interrupted again, determined to make _her _point.

"I said -"

"There may be another way in."

* * *

"So she's a Slayer!" He gasped, the very idea intrigued him. He may have been tempted to kill her before, but now he had seen what one had become, the potential for the darkness inside of them; then he have to have her! Have her undead! "Have you any proof?"

"Well, for one: she told me!" Buffy rolled her eyes though the Master didn't look impressed. "And besides I took her on and she's not dead." Buffy left out the part of her holding back, but the newest Slayer was the strongest and best competitor outside the demon world.

"Impressive." Said the Master, laughing to himself. "Would this be the first fight you've lost, Slayer?"

"Don't call me that!" She boomed, forgetting her place - or at least the place she pretended to have acquired. "No…."

"Oh?" Inquired the Master. Buffy shifted her feet awkwardly.

"Angelus!" She wailed. "I lost a fight to my Angel." The Master didn't care, he went back to talking about the younger Slayer.

"She mustn't be allowed to interfere with the Harvest!"

"Oh please!" Buffy laughed. "I told you: not gonna happen."

"Don't worry about it. I believe she'll come to us. We have something she wants."

"She's not the only one," Buffy laughed and lifted the boy by the scruff of his neck. She held Jesse up and planted a seductive nip on his neck. She licked his jaw line but dropped him to the ground with a heavy sigh. Jesses body fell the a thump. The Master looked on at her, bemused by what he saw.

He shook his head at the temptation; his Childe or not, once she'd been a Slayer. "If she is a Slayer, and this boy lives, she'll try to save him."

"I dunno about that." Buffy sneered at him. "I wouldn't." She kicked him in the stomach. Jesse groaned. "I was really hungry, as well. And now you're all high and mighty. But sugar, now you get to play bait. Tie him up, Lukey."

* * *

"That's it, then?" Cordelia asked curiously, inclining her head toward the monitor. They were all gathered around Willow in anticipation as she called up the city plans.

"Uh-huh. It runs under the graveyard." Willow answered softly.

"I don't see any access." Xander admitted. Cordelia was quiet but silently, she agreed. She was so nervous, she could barely breathe! She had no idea why she didn't just run away last night…

"So, all the city plans are just, uh, open to the public?" asked Giles suspiciously. Willow blushed.

"Um, well, i-in a way." She lied. "I sort of stumbled onto them when I accidentally decrypted the city council's security system." She looked down, guiltily. Although Cordelia saw a devilish sparkle in her eye. It wasn't a big deal to someone like her, but for Willow, wow.

"Willow! Check you out." She teased.

"Someone's been naughty." Xander laughed.

"Next thing we know, we'll be dealing with a Dominatrix." Cordelia added, the others weren't sure if she was joking or being plain mean.

"Quiet," Giles instructed.

"Do you… see anything." Asked Cordy sheepishly after a while.

"No, but-"

"Terrific! I knew it was pointless." She screeched! Cordelia threw her arms up dramatically but didn't dive from her seat this time. Giles looked at the others awkwardly, not knowing what to do. He patted her shoulder.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Cordelia." He said comfortingly. She shoved his hands off her and gaped wide mouthed. Cordelia couldn't believe what she was hearing!

"Excuse me?" She wailed. "Says you? I'm not the one being hard on myself. Correct me if I'm mistaken but weren't you the one who was all like _'Oooh! Cordelia! You're not prepared for thi-is!'_" She mimicked, aware her British accent drastically failed. She didn't care though, because she was in a blind rage.

Xander and the others fought back hysterics.

"You sound like Mary Poppins." He snorted.

"So does he!" She replied in defence. Cordelia sighed.

"You must focus Cordelia," Giles started.

"'You must focus Cordelia!'" She spat in a high pitched, non-British voice this time. He looked at her through his glasses and leaned across the table beside her. She groaned and replayed the scene in her head, at least thrice over. And then a realisation hit her.

"Ohmighsosh," She mumbled.

"What?" They chorused.

" It was like that Luke guy… just appeared. One minute I'm taking on the blonde chick and then…. I mean, I was dealing fine but then he… All of a sudden there were two of them. Somehow, he was behind me, snuck up like…. But no. He didn't sneak in the entrace because I would have seen him. And that girl, the vampire, the blonde one with splie ends, I would have seen her leave… Which means…" Sordy traid off, wiped by her speech. Willow picked up where she left off.

"They were all ready inside.

Giles looked proudly over them. Xander smiled dopily.

"How smart an I?" Cordelia beamed, ignoring Willow. She just shrugged and decided Cordelia deserved this.

"So, what?" Asked Xander. "We get going, right?"

"I'm afraid Cordelia must face this fight alone." He informed them, Xander began to protest but he knew Giles was right.

"No, I-"

"Sorry, Harris.. I got this. I'm the Slayer apparently and er… That makes it my news."

"Oh!" He snapped. "I knew you'd just jump straight back to that! '_I'm the Slayer, I'm so-o-o great! I'm the only one who can do a-a-anything!'_" He sounded like a petty child.

"Oh please!" She shouted straight back. "You have no idea how dangerous this is! Just because I don't want you to get killed! You know what, I am better at this than you! Because _I'm _the Slayer!" Finally, Cordelia had accepted this. She didn't even realise it at first, but after roaring this to Xander Cordelia had found that she had admitted it to herself. She was the Slayer.

"I'm inadequate. That's fine. I'm less than a man." He yelled.

"Yes, you really are. Well, that's what you're being .God! You're so self centred, this isn't about you getting yourself killed, it's about Jesse!"

"Exactly! I just want to help!"

"We all do, Cord. I mean, I'm not exactly thrilled about the idea of rushing into a dark place full of monsters. But if it helps Jesse, he's my best friend. I have to do something,"

Cordelia looked at them with big, sympathetic eyes. She knew how bad and helpless they had to feel, so she turned to Giles. They were all looking at him, like a collection of sad puppies.

"Help Giles with the Harvest thingy," Cordelia stated.

"I suppose you _could _help me. As Cordelia said, I've been researching this Harvest affair. It seems to be some sort of preordained massacre. Rivers of blood, Hell on Earth, quite charmless. I'm a bit fuzzy, however, on the details. It may be that you can wrest some information from that dread machine." He removed his glasses and stood straight; an 'Oh-dear' look on his face. The others were taken aback, and looked at him bewildered.

"Cool it, Queen Elizabeth." Cordelia sneered sarcastically.

"Was that terribly British?"

"Li'l bit. This is the New World, you know." She laughed. Giles turned to Willow.

"I want you to go on the 'Net." He stated, attempting to sound modern.

"Oh, sure," She grinned and began excitedly typing. Several windows shut down and a new programme full of codes "I can do that."

Cordelia swept herself out of her sitting position and skipped around her Watcher.

"Right then, I guess this means I'm off. If Jesse _is_ alive, any by the way, no loosing faith, I'm gonna bring him back. Alright?" Cordelia turned her back and glided towards the door. She didn't expect an answer.

"Er… Cordelia!" Giles called to her, she spun back to face him with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh-huh?" She asked suspiciously.

"Be careful."

* * *

**A/N ****- Okeydoke, so we know that Buffy was the Slayer now. Ooooh! But we still haven't gotten to the dark haired girl, hmmm. Keep sending in your guesses folks. Oh, and I may have had realization: by the end of series 7, how many chapters is that? Like wow, over 1000? And I might even go past that considering how it works out. Anyway, I'm thinking of cutting a few pointless ep's out, if they don't you know include major Cordy plot developments, how do you feel about that, my dear followers? And er, with Buffy out of the Scooby loop, we're going to be a character short. Now, what do you think of an own character? Or perhaps you have a suggestion? Please let me know, I'm still in the planning stage. **

**Well, hope you enjoyed, feedback is always awesome! I seriously need some. But for what I have got, I'm so grateful, thanks guys. Thanks a bunch to my reviewers, favers/followers and readers! It's always much appreciated!**

**Sorry all, next chapter will be a while - I've exams soooo…..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Harvest Thingy? (Part 3)**

"Cordy!" Cordelia practically jumped out of her skin at the sharp high pitched shrill from behind her. She'd been almost sprinting towards the open gate, and hadn't been paying attention to anything around her. For a brief second, Cordelia supposed that if even somebody calling her name made her jump, how was she going to deal with slaying? _If_, that was, she decided to keep it up. "Cordelia?" She exhaled and turned.

It was Harmony.

"Hey, Harm." She replied dejectedly. She noticed Harmony's eyes dart around. She grabbed her left wrist, snagging her bracelet, pulling Cordelia being a huge oak. "Not here!" She whispered.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. _Of course _she didn't want to be seen with her.

It stung a little.

"What's wrong?"

"You are, Cordy." She stated, her voice was sticky but sympathetic but her eyes told another story; they were spiteful. "Look, we've been friends for-like-ever!"

"Uh-huh," Cordelia sighed.

"Which is why I'm telling you this in person." Harmony looked down. _Oh no. _"Some of the girls think that… Well, you're a mess. And we… We don't want to hang out anymore." She said softly, but for a second Cordelia could have sworn a sneer crept onto her lips. But before she could consider, it was gone. "Between you and me… You're kind of a freakazoid."

And these were her friends.

Cordelia told herself._ The people she desperately clung to for acceptance. _

After her display, she couldn't blame them. She would have done exactly the same thing!

"Oh…" She realised she'd been silent. "Okay,"

Cordelia couldn't decide if she was barely keeping it together, or if she didn't care. But she knew she had an elsewhere to be. Cordelia, without waiting for Harmony's response turned away and headed for the gate.

"That's it?" Harmony spat. "Where the hell are you going?"

"None of your business!" She called icily over her shoulder.

"But you're leaving school? I'll report you!" She screeched snidely, Cordelia had known her long enough to know this was a last resort. It was totally uncool to do something like that to, except a freak.

"Do what you want, Harmony." Was all she said. She didn't care, she kept telling herself, at all.

"You're weirdo, Cordelia Chase! I never should have hung out with you!"

"Bite me!" She snapped, smiling slightly to herself. _Ha! As if she could. _

And Harmony fell silent. She didn't turn back to see her expression, though she was certain her mouth would be gaping and her eyebrows towering, despite the temptation. She just kept walking towards, and then out of the gate.

* * *

"Murder, death, disaster." Willow gushed, as they skirted along the hallway. "What else?

"Paranormal, unexplained," Xander added. "Did you get natural disasters?

"Earthquake, floods." She continued.

"Rain of Toads." He spilled.

"Right." Willow stated, in complete bemusement of the situation.

"Rain of Toads! Do you think they'd have anything like that in the paper?"

"I'll put it on the computer search. If it's in there, it'll turn up. Anything that'll lead us to vampires." Willow spoke in a hushed, urgent voice.

"And I, in the meantime," He said bitterly. "I'll help by standing around like an idiot." Willow noticed the furrow of his brow.

"Not like an idiot, just... Standing." She tried to sound light-hearted. "Cordelia… just doesn't want you getting hurt." Xander scoffed as they came to a halt in front of their upcoming class. Pupils were already pouring into the classroom. Willow didn't know if this was true or not.

"Oh please! She just want's to play the hero, be the centre of attention."

"Maybe…" She sighed. "She's doing good things, Xand."

"For the glory, the fame or whatever. Admit it, she wouldn't care if I was a tasty midnight snack for a hoard of vampires!" Xander raised his voice a little to loudly.

"Okay…." Willow paused for a second. "Then I don't want you getting hurt."

Xander pressed his forefingers to his brow, "This is just too much. I mean, yesterday my life's like, 'Uh-oh, pop quiz.' Today it's 'Rain of Toads'."

"I know." Willow shook her head. "And everyone else thinks it's just a normal day." "Nobody knows. It's like we've got this big secret."

"We do." She stated honestly, but confused. "That's what a secret is, when you know something other guys don't. "

"Right. Look, maybe you should get to class." Xander said, inclining his head towards the door. Willow caught the subtle 'you'.

"You mean 'we'. _We_ should get to class." She corrected him.

"Yeah." He repeated, but his vice was strained and he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I'm sure Cordelia will be fine." Willow smiled, but she wasn't convincing either of them.

"Yeah, absolutely fine!" Xander chorused, wishing it to be true. "And she'll save Jesse"

"Completely." Willow nodded a touch to forcefully.

"Without us."

* * *

"Damn…. Stupid vampires!" Cordelia cursed under her breath. "And Jesse had to go and get kidnapped! That's so selfish!" She uttered to herself. She continued to stalk through the sewers, scanning and searching. She didn't care who could hear her. "And now I've gone mad! Talking to myself like a loon!"

"I don't think you're crazy,"

"Eeep!" She exclaimed. She turned quickly and a slight relief filled her as a familiar face appeared. The guy from outside the Bronze. She wasn't going to let that slide, jumping out at her like that, though. She punched him hard in the shoulder, forgetting her strength, frustrated by his presence. Even if he was… Well… Salty goodness as her and the Cordettes would have said. But the Cordettes were no more.

He flinched, but she folded her arms neatly.

"Sorry! I didn't think." He murmured, rubbing his shoulder with his free hand.

"Do you just sneak up on people?" Cordelia grilled. "You're such a creep!"

"I thought you'd like to know," He paused for a second, smiling dopily. Cordelia wasn't impressed. "The entrance it that way," He pointed back the way she came and she groaned.

"Wait…" A realisation hit her. "Have you been following me?"

Before he could answer, she interrupted again. "Hang on, do you have a key?"

"No…?" He was confused.

"The door was locked! How am I supposed to get in?" She demanded with an exaggerated eye roll. She liked it better when they were flirting. "You don't show someone a door without a key! Just…. Help me get this door open."

"Oh, I'm not going down there." the stranger said apprehensively.

"Oh?" She challenged. Cordelia wasn't sure if he knew she was pumping him for information, she raised her eyebrows.

"I _really_ don't like them." Cordelia nodded, she decided she had better things to think about.

"I'm flattered you hung around here for me, then." She teased, returning to casual flirting. After all, he must be the only guy in Sunnydale who didn't think she was a psycho. Like guy-guy, Xander, even if he didn't think she was raving mad was so not her type and that old librarian… euch!

"I'm surprised you didn't figure out the entrance, it's a shame actually, given you got down here…." Was he _trying_ to make her mad?

"Hey!" She snapped. "I don't have to do this, you know!" Even Cordelia didn't fully believe this herself.

"I know," He smiled softly. "You're good, Cordelia." She noticed he had her name, and she didn't like it. But she knew it was best to play it dumb. Still… The way he said it. 'Cordelia'. It felt… Softer?

She beamed. "I know," Cordelia grinned proudly. "Are you?" She filled her eyes with a questioning innocence, hopefully he bought it.

Angel froze and his eyes shifted downwards. Cordelia's smiled dropped.

"_Who _are you?"

"Angel," He said softly, meeting her stare once again.

"Angel…" She considered. Cute. "It's nice to meet you Angel." She held out her hand. "I'm Cordelia Chase."

"I know I -" For a second, Angel was oblivious to what she was doing. "Oh! It's nice to meet you miss Chase." Instead of shaking the hand she'd offered; he kissed it. Cordelia blushed.

"Anyway," She continued, puling back her arm. "I have to go deal with the mess that is my life, so…. I'll be seeing you." She waved him a salute but didn't begin to walk yet.

"I don't think you should go down there," He said slowly, faltering a little. She made not of this, mentally. "You shouldn't be putting yourself at risk. Tonight is the Harvest." _That Harvest thingy again! Crap…_ "Unless you can prevent it, the Master walks."

"You wanna help me?" She knew his answer but couldn't help hope. Cordelia's eyes widened.

"No." Angel answered, embarrassed.

"Then back off, Buddy." She replied hastily. "Why?"

'Cause I'm afraid." They fell silent.

"At least one of us get's to be. That's so unfair!" She hissed, but smirked, lightening the atmospheres.

"They'll be expecting you." She knew.

"Ehh… That's what I said." Cordelia rolled her eyes. Angel could see she was buying time, she was hesitant to leave, Cordelia was scared. "But, my stalker needs me. Sorry to disappoint but… Yeah, I have more than one." Cordelia smirked but Angel didn't respond.

"Follow the path straight ahead and take a left, when you hit the tunnels. Head east towards the school. That's where you're likely to find them." He instructed.

"Gee, thanks. I'm sure I'll manage." Cordelia snorted. She wasn't sure if they were flirting anymore. "Aren't you going to say goodbye? That's extremely rude, ya know."

"Goodbye." Angel whispered. Cordelia winked, and turned.

He watched the Slayer walk away; she didn't move like a Slayer, no stealth. She was confident in her walk, everyone would notice her. A Slayer should be able to hide in he shadows, take cover in the darkness, but Cordelia took her big, long strides. That in it self was menacing; she could take on the world, Cordelia Chase, and win.

She turned the corner. By the time she was out of earshot, he too had disappeared. "For now."

* * *

"Finally!" Cordelia grinned, mumbling under her breath. She'd reached the entrance, kicked the door down, which hurt, quite considerably, and had gotten to a flight of stairs.

And then something grotesque jumped out at her.

"ARGH!" Cordelia wailed. Her piercing scream ripped through the air.

"What? What? Are you okay?" Xander gushed, rushing to her side, from nowhere but the darkness. This only made Cordelia scream further. She couldn't believe he'd followed her.

Finally, she clamed her self. "Oh, God…" She muttered.

"Are you alright?" Xander gripped her by the shoulders, his own breathing sharp and shaky. She nodded.

"What was it?"

"Rat," She mumbled. Xander's expression shifted from concerned to repulsed in a second.

And then her mind gathered._ 'What was that idiot doing here?'_

"What the hell Xander, I told you! Why does everybody just follow me? Like everywhere?" She rolled her eyes, but admitted to herself she was flattered.

"I couldn't just sit at home and do nothing." He said looking down. It was pitch black and still she could see how sad he looked; _like a lost puppy. _"I'm not here for you; I'm here for Jesse. I'm helping,"

"So you thought you'd come here and die?" She sneered. "Smart. Go home." She stated, but knew it was useless.

"No!" He said with a firm expression.

"Fine, die then." Cordelia gave in, knowing if she sent him back, he'd only go and get killed. But it wasn't like she cared or anything. "But just… stay behind me."

"Will do." They began walking again through the darkness.

"Admit it," Cordelia teased sourly. "You jut wanted to get out of our chem class."

* * *

**A/N**** - Hey! Sorry for the wait. But worth it? Thanks for all the feedback I'm getting, I love knowing that I actually have readers! Exams went…. Eh. But now that they're over I should be getting into a regular writing patern again. So yay! **

**Thanks to my reviewers, favers/followers and readers! It's always much appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Harvest Thingy? (Part 4)**

"Okay," Xander stammered as he laughed nervously. "So, crosses….?"

Cordelia sniggered. "No, Xander." She stated bitterly. "I'm just wearing this 'cause I'm religious." She smiled to herself, Xander didn't notice.

"Err…." He looked over at her, eyes pressed together. "You're not wearing a cross," Cordelia blushed. She'd completely forgotten!

"Oh!" She gasped, trying to act calm. She rubbed her hand across her neck longingly. Hopefully, Xander hadn't noticed. "Yeah… I did. But they are so last season." She stated. "I got a wooden one though," She rambled, pulling the wooden crucifix out of purse. The weight lightened a little.

"And this'll kill it?" Asked Xander, taking it apprehensively. Cordelia scoffed at him. It was so like Xander to just assume that she knew everything. If he didn't, why the hell should she?

"I'm not exactly an expert an I?" Cordelia hissed. She rolled her eyes.

After sneering at Xander, she realised that maybe he was just trying to help, find out what he needed to know. After all, she was the Slayer. "An axe should do it."

"And, err, where exactly do you keep your pocket-axe?"

"Ha-ha." She laughed sarcastically. "It really was the best idea ever to come down here all un-prepared and stuff, Harris. At least I brought weapons!" She thought about the steaks stuffed into her bag. She'd been doing that a lot lately. Not out of some obscene desire to kill vampires and save the world or whatever, just… For protection. For some reason, that stupid leaflet said crosses were the best way to ward off a _thing_… And steaks to kill it. '_What ever happened to good old-fashioned pepper spray…_' Cordelia thought sourly.

"Sorry, Miss Maturity, the part of my brain that would tell me to bring that stuff is still busy telling me not to come down here."

"Don't flatter yourself , Xander. We all know that part, and any other part, for that matter, of your brain stopped working a _long_ time ago."

"_Anyway,_" He continued, ignoring her snide remark. "I have this." Cordelia turned to face him, in time to see him pull a flashlight from his back pocket. Xander hit the on-button.

"Are you crazy?" Cordelia screeched, annoyed, at the top of her lungs. _Was he some kind of idiot? Did he seriously believe that would help in any way_? "Turn it off! They'll see us!" Before he had a chance to respond she'd already kicked it out of his hand. The flashlight spun into the wall. Apprehensively, Xander crouched and reached across the ground to pick it up. He pressed the off button.

It took a second for Cordelia's eyes to readjust to the darkness. She glared and gritted her teeth at Xander. He ignored her, though. As they continued to walk, it took minuets for anyone to speak.

"So," Xander said very suddenly. They'd reached a long, bleak looking tunnel by then; much like the many they'd already passed. "What else do you think kills 'em, then?"

Cordelia sighed heavily. "I don't know." She said, dragging her words to make a point. She'd told him! Okay, he was nervous, but how the heck was she supposed to have this knowledge? "You?" She challenged with raised brows.

"Nope, not a clue." Replied Xander honestly. "But, hey, I don't have to. You're the S-"

"Don't." She cut him off, coming to a halt. Her eyes were menacing and she could tell they scared him a little. "Don't say it."

"S'not that bad," He laughed uncomfortably. They began to pick up a steady pace then. "Sure, just because you want to stick pointy wooden… sticks…. into people doesn't mea-"

Cordelia glared again. "Not people. And hey!" She snapped. Even though his rambling was annoying, the sound of his voice felt strangely soothing.

"In _vampires_," He corrected himself. Cordelia could tell he still wasn't used to saying the word. (Hell! _She _wasn't used to saying the word.) "Doesn't mean you're life has to change."

"What do you know?" She scoffed, detecting his sarcasm. Cordelia kept her face cool, though she had to turn it away. She heard Xander laugh again, his laugh was raspy like a short almost chocking sound.

"Clearly, not as much as you, and your expert expertise, axe-girl"

"Xander, I swear to God," She boomed as he grimaced. "I will axe _you_ if you don't shut the hell up!"

"Jeez!" He said simply. "Right, right. Just what I need, to put my mind at ease, death threats from my arch nemesis. With newly found Superpowers."

"Yep."

* * *

Giles sat, still not used to his new home, in the school library. It was, of course, empty, so he didn't bother hiding the book he was reading. The pages were filled with texts on vampires, demons, horrors of the night, but naturally Giles knew exactly what he was searching for. "'For they will gather and be gathered. From the Vessel pours life.' P... Pours life... " He read aloud. He was practically shaking with terror knowing what was ahead. No, in fact, he was clueless! He had so many of the facts memorised and yet, he nothing of what was to come. The devastation that could be caused. And the worst part: he could only imagine.

And could the girl handle it. Giles wouldn't let himself think about that. He quashed his worries of her for a second and continued to worry about what he was reading.

Giles flipped the page back to its prior. A grotesque image, that chilled his core, filled the page. Satan stood tall and proud feeding his power to man. One man. One demon.

"'On the night of the crescent moon, the first past the solstice it will come...'" A numb sensation filled him; as dread poured into his eyes. It was then that Rupert realised. "Of course." He began. "That's tonight!"

* * *

Willow had finished her class work at least twenty minutes ago, there was just under half of the lesson left to go. Normally, she'd have moved on, with an extension or completed all kinds of other things for the teacher. But not today; today, she was looking up vampires.

She felt ridiculous just thinking it! Like any normal person would! But… She'd seen things. Things that made her blood run cold. Willow shuddered.

"Hey, Harmony, where's Cordelia?" Said one of the boys in her class, Ryan, she thought his name was. She couldn't help overhear. Besides, if they were going to talk about her, Willow had to know. She wasn't being nosy… But what was going on with Cordelia, right now, was her business.

"How should I know," Harmony replied, her nose tiled to the air and a tinge of spite in her voice.

"Will she be at the Bronze tonight?" asked 'Ryan.'

Harmony shrugged. Willow noticed her eyes twitch. "Why do you even care?"

"I dunno," He laughed nervously. Willow looked up. "I guess I kinda like her."

"She's a freak!" Harmony spat. Willow couldn't help feel a little hurt, Cordelia had saved her life, and here they were bad-mouthing her. Sure, they didn't see eye-to-eye, but Cordelia was going through a lot right now. " Well, I mean…. She is _now_." _How the hell would Harmony feel if she was told she had to protect the world from demons?_

"Huh?" Ryan looked utterly shocked, Willow saw as she snuck a glance. She was grateful at least somebody hadn't heard or seen what had happened those few weeks ago with Cordelia! But then, she supposed that made it worse. This way, Harmony got to tell him _anything_.

"Well," Harmony started. Willow saw her excitement as the blondes face lit up. "It started a few weeks ago; she seems totally off, right?"

"Right," He said shakily, unsure of where this was going. Willow realised that this 'Ryan' guy, had only just reached the in crowd, and was new to most of what was happening.

"Runs around the school screaming 'Vampire! Vampire!' and then, then last night she attacks me!" Harmony gushed. She looked genuinely shocked; in pain even, but Willow saw past her act.

Although…. Cordelia had gone slightly crazy.

Willow couldn't deny it was true, but Cordelia had good reason to react that way!

Willow knew it was wrong of her to even be eavesdropping but it just wasn't fair!

"Whoa, heavy." Ryan droned, mouth agape. Willow just wanted to scream out loud that it wasn't her fault, instead, she continued searching the internet.

"I couldn't believe it! She's totally cracked! I stepped out of the bathroom, and seriously, she just comes running at me. Screaming! With a stick! 'I'm gonna kill you! I'm gonna kill you!' I swear!" Harmony whined, her face was red and her eyes were wide, but she was loving the attention. Willow could tell, that's all she wanted.

After a few minutes, the subject would quickly changed,

Willow told herself. But Ryan was laughing, now, and Harmony shortly joined him.

Willow, of course knew it was just idle gossip but Cordelia was off, saving her best friend, and she was sitting back listening to them mocking her. Could she really just let them talk about her that way?

"Urm… Did we do this wrong?" Asked Harmony after a second. Willow straightened up, pretending to be busy, and totally not listening to their conversation. Willow had found a newspaper website now, talking about disappearances in Sunndale. It was morbid, she knew, but it had to be done.

"Who cares," Scoffed Ryan. "Tell me more about Cordelia,"

Harmony grinned. "Well, some of the girls think she's mad! The pressure of school and stuff got to her and now she's crazed." Willow stared in shock. She couldn't take her eyes off what was going on. She didn't care that it was rude, she was horrified.

"Sound's like a right psycho loony!"

Willow, with no idea how, finally summoned the courage. If Cordelia had the ability to save her life, Willow had the ability to do this.

"I…I don't think you should say that." She said timidly. She hadn't even realised she'd said it, but she had. And she had to continue.

"What?" Harmony looked at Willow like she was an insect, soiling, or rather tarnishing, her perfect world. Willow felt like she might faint.

"You don't know what she's going through, and she's supposed to be your best friend." She said softly, eyes down.

"Well, if she's going to freak like that, maybe I don't want to be her friend." Harmony and Ryan looked at each other, then. Willow blushed. Harmony caught this. "And look at you defending her. Maybe she'd be more comfortable with freaks on your level. Would you like that, Will? A little freaky friend to keep you company?" Willow looked down shamefully, she couldn't do it. She wasn't brave enough. She stood. "Urgh, why the hell do you think you can talk to me? Did I give you permission? No. Why?"

Willow had left before she'd answered. She collected her printouts form the other side of the room, but she still heard what Harmony called.

"Because you're a nothing."

* * *

"Hey, Cordy." Xander whispered with a shaky voice.

"What?" She hissed, their voices had grown quiet.

"No more rats,"

"Great!" Cordelia broke into a grin.

"Err… No, Cordelia not great." He turned to her, eyes wide, and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Think about it,"

"Think about what?" She asked nervously, peeling off his hand. Cordelia might have been scared but she still wasn't big on the whole physical contact thing. She realised then, what Xander knew the rats (or rather, lack of) meant. "Oh, no! We're close, aren't we?" She rolled her eyes, trying to disguise her fear. There was no way she was going to show anyone how scared she was, not even Xander. "Give me your flash light."

Xander obliged.

Cordelia fumbled for a second for the On button, when she found it, she began scanning the tunnels.

Nothing.

More nothing.

Nothing for a hell of a long while as they continued to walk in silence.

The sound of footprints tapping lightly on the hard metal tunnel sounded like a beat of a drum. The drumming echoed against the wall, encasing Cordelia in what felt like a prison. She shook it off.

The light caught something.

At first Cordelia thought it was rubbish: a cluster of garbage in the corner of the tunnel. So as the light from her flashlight brushed over it, she didn't even think to look back.

But Xander tensed beside her. His stance held her in place.

"Wait," Uttered Xander. He gilded her wrist back to the silhouette.

The pile was moving up and down. Cordelia knew then, It wasn't garbage. The body, crumpled and practically broken, was a shaking and trembling up and down. Cordelia couldn't make out a face, but she knew in that instant who it was.

"Ohmigod! Jesse!" She blurted. Xander clamped his hand over her mouth before she could scream, but it was too late. She'd already spoken.

Jesse looked up weakly. He could barely lift his head off the ground. "X-Xander?" His voice was barely above a whisper, but Cordelia could make out who he was asking for. They rushed to his side.

"It's me, bud." Xander whispered, crouching and then kneeling by his head. He took Jesses hand. Cordelia stood beside him, concerned. Jesse looked in pieces. She could see him better, closer up and his face was bloodied and beaten and both eyes were a marble of purple and blue.

He tried to push himself up, but Xander wouldn't let him. Jesse blinked twice instead.

"Is Cordelia with you or am I hallucinating again?" He asked meekly, laughing and then choking. Xander patted his shoulder.

Cordelia softened her tone and dropped next to Xander.

"I'm here." She said. Jesse grinned, then winced in pain. Slowly, she checked for a pulse. Weak though it was, she'd found it. Jesse was alive! She really had done it! She nodded to Xander.

"I knew she'd fall for my charm eventually."

"Eww." Cordelia stated, but laughed a little afterwards to soften her disgust. She wasn't going to crush him in this state.

Cordelia thought for a second, deciding they should probably leave. She couldn't believe they'd actually found him! And alive! It was amazing!

Pride filled her.

"I…I think someone chained me up." Jesse whispered, as if reading, and then shattering. her thoughts. Cordelia shone the light at his legs. Sure enough a thick knot of rope was chaining his ankles to the wall. Cordelia groaned. "We gotta get outa here." Jesse said, trying to shift. His voice came out strained.

It was quiet for a while as Cordelia struggled with the topes binding him to the ground.

"Oh jeez," Came a wry voice from behind them. Cordelia jumped back, startled, as did Xander. Jesse just recoiled.

They couldn't see the person who'd spoken yet, despite Cordelia's efforts of violently shaking the torch in every direction. She knew who it was though, the blonde girl. Well… Vampire.

"Gimmie a break," She said again. Cordelia heard her direction then. Slowly she began pointing the torch…up… and up… and up.

"I mean, can you get any lamer?" Laughed the vampire, clinging like a spider to the ceiling. She jumped down, landing lightly; more feline than arachnid.

She was face to face with Cordelia. They were so close that Cordelia's breath was brushing against the vampires cheeks. Cordelia wouldn't show fear though, she never did.

She'd performed so many times, being tossed in the air, the highest point in the pyramid with a false grin plastered on her face, despite being terrified. She'd done that, she could do this.

"Xander, untie the ropes. We're leaving." Cordelia demanded, not breaking eye contact with the vampire. She held out the flashlight for him to take. Once again, Xander did as he was told.

"It's sweet you came you know," Said the vampire with a sadistic smile. She swished a strand of long blonde hair behind her shoulder, but Cordelia could see her split ends and tangles. For a second, she wondered what her own hair looked like. Was it a mess from running? She hadn't even thought. Cordelia hoped not. "To save the bait, and all,"

"Yeah, well." She said, in her coldest, most emotionless voice. She'd practiced it before, actually. "I guess I'm just a nice person."

Xander had untied Jesse by then, the pair were standing. Jesse has an arm limply draped across Xander's shoulder though, and he looked like he might faint. Xander was supporting his friends body, holding him tightly, in front of Cordelia. The vampire turned to look at them for a second but quickly turned her attention back to the Slayer. "Xander," Cordelia instructed, sternly; hoping Xander's obedience would hold up. "Go." Thankfully, he left without arguing.

"Bit desperate for my taste," She continued, acting as though Cordelia hadn't spoken. "But hey. Some girls just like that. Do you, Cordelia?"

* * *

"Oh, God, Jesse, man, just hold on," Xander begged. He could feel his best friend loosing consciousness. Jesse was fairly heavy, but Xander didn't care. The pair continued to hobble along the tunnel, Xander wishing Cordelia was alright.

"Come on, Jesse." Xander pleaded. "We need to get you out of here."

"I feel… It's like." He gasped.

"I know man, just try to keep going." They stopped for second, to let Jesse catch his breath. He took in shallow gulps of air.

"So… Cordelia… 'eh?" He asked between pants.

"Yeah," Xander replied, understanding what Jesse had asked. He leant Jesse against the wall, trying to rest himself, they'd been going a good 10 minutes.

Then… Something dawned on him. Xander closed his eyes.

If they'd stopped moving, why could he still hear footsteps?

Why were the getting closer?

Cordelia?

Xander picked up Jesse again, despite his resistance. Jesse grunted.

They needed to get out of here.

"'Ello."

Xander almost dropped Jesse at the sound of another female voice. This time it was soft and British, a lot like that librarians. She didn't sound threatening. Xander sighed in relief as he looked over the woman, she was pale, but that was probably just shock. She didn't seem all creature-of-the night, despite her odd attire, and she wasn't exactly trying to eat them.

"Want to play?" The brunette asked. She had long dark hair, sweeping around her face and flowing past her neck, longer still and elegant. She was dressed in a torn white dress and it would seem as though she was a prisoner.

Poor girl

, Xander decided. She seemed to be concussed. She couldn't have been much older than Jesse or him, either.

Xander knew he should help her… But he was scared.

He sighed, and shifted Jesses weight.

"Err…. No, thanks though." He laughed nervously, while trying to stir his best friend. The woman walked closer to him, eyes wide like saucers.

"Are you okay?" Xander asked kindly, but kept his distance.

"Daddy says not to talk to strangers…"

"It's not safe here." He told her. "You need to leave,"

"I know…" She replied, eyes flickering down. "They didn't want to play. Kept me all locked up," She pressed her long, bony index fingers up to her temples and began moving her head from side to side. "Like a bird in a cage." She paused to look deep into Xander's eyes. "I like birdies."

Xander sighed. This woman, she was so clearly disturbed, and would no doubt slow them down, but she needed help and he couldn't just ignore her. "Look, come with us. We're gonna find a way out and we'll get you some help, okay?"

She considered for a second, looking up. The girl moved her arms out around her and then froze. Her face lit up.

"Thank you, brave knight!" She exclaimed, pressing herself up close to Xander as she clung to his chest. Xander, already supporting Jesse pulled back. Her eyes widened further as she looked at him like a lost puppy. "You're going to save me from the monsters?"

"Uh…" He stammered, lost for words. "Yeah. I'm Xander."

"That's beautiful," She said, her accentthick. Xander smiled politely, slightly flattered. "I'm Drusilla."

"G-good to meet you, Drusilla." He held his hand out expectantly, she neglected to take it, instead brushing her icy fingertips along his forearm, tracing his vein. "T-this is Jesse." Jesse smiled briefly, awake now. "Do you remember where the brought you in? How we can get out?"

"Through that one," She said in a sing-song voice, pointing towards a turn off a few meters ahead. Xander sighed in relief, the vampires must be getting close. "They dragged me in, I said no." Drusilla drew her hands back up to her head, wrapping her palms around her cheekbones, clawing her way up. "But they wouldn't stop. Please make them stop!" Drusilla implored "No, no, no!" She cried desperately.

"It's okay," Xander said comfortingly, he placed his free hand lightly on her shoulder, drawing her in. "Look, it's okay. I hope." He pulled her next to him as they began to walk again. They reached the cut off Drusilla had instructed them to go through and pressed on. It was hard for Xander with Jesse holding on to him, his arm was aching now, but he needed to carry on.

He gulped.

"Is this they way out?" Asked Jesse hoarsely after a while. "I mean, are you sure?"

"They said…" Drusilla trailed off, shaking her head.

"Drusilla," Stated, Xander. He had a feeling this wasn't going as smoothly as he'd anticipated. "Do you remember if this is the way out?"

"The monster took me away!" She screamed.

"She's useless!" Jesse whined. It was like dealing with children. "They've driven her mad, this probably isn't even the way they brought her here!"

Xander dug his elbow lightly into Jesses least broken side, signalling for him to stop. "I think we should turn back, man."

"And fight those things?" Xander rolled his eyes. "No way!"

"Well then, what do we do now?" Asked Jesse, slumping against the wall, he's regained consciousness, but still looked nowhere near well. His wounds were bleeding and his breathing was shallow.

"Deep breaths," Xander began, setting Jesse on the ground, Drusilla behind him.

A gaping horror filled his friends face. Xander could only look in shock at Jesse in fear of behind him. Slowly he turned to face what he already knew was there.

Drusilla faced him. But Xander could see it wasn't her; not the _real_ Drusilla. Instead, he looked on in terror at the monster taking her form. Dru, or at least the demon that had stolen her body, fully vamped-out, licked her lips. "I think it's time for tea!"

* * *

**A/N - Whoa, it took me a long time to get this chapter up, huh? Sorry about that. I've been taking a break from writing for a while, buuut I'm back now. What does everyone think of the Drusilla situation? I finally revealed who it was! Or did I? What do you think? Can I please get some feedback on this chapter, I haven't been getting much lately. But of course, thank you so much to my loyal reviewers, those who've been following/faving or reading!**


End file.
